Cinco Nalgadas en Freddy's
by K.B.Dam
Summary: Todos sabíamos que Bonnie parecía tener una constante picazón en el rabo, Chica debía superar sus conflictos personales para descubrir su lado "femenino", Freddy era un oso penoso con baja autoestima y ¿Foxy?... Foxy sólo era un reprimido sexual. Debía enfrentar cinco noches con cuatro muñecos feos y un gerente un poco... interesante.
1. Asuntos legales

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia (Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy y Phone Guy) así como el nombre de Five Night at Freddy's son propiedad de Scott Cawthon.

Historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**N.A 1**: Primera historia de FNAF que escribo (publico) y mi intención es que sea la versión "sofisticada" de mi experiencia en el juego. Agregándole, claro está, una trama, un encargado irritable, asuntos legales que tuve que investigar en Google y unos animatronics más conversadores y ¿graciosos? Espero sea de su agrado, estaré al final para dejarlos leer :v

* * *

**PRIMERA NOCHE**

**.**

**.**

**11:20 pm**

\- ¿Eres la nueva guardia de seguridad?

\- No, soy la de la luz. Vengo a cobrar. – torcí los ojos -. ¡Claro que soy yo! ¡Qué estaría haciendo un lunes por la noche aquí!

\- Con esa actitud no vas a llegar lejos…

\- Pero llegaré a mi trabajo, ¿puedes decirme de una vez qué tengo que hacer? No tengo toda la noche.

El chico suspiró y después de mirarme de mala forma, dijo:

\- Tu turno comienza a las doce y termina a las seis de la mañana, supongo que ya hablaron contigo sobre eso. – asentí con fastidio -. Debes quedarte dentro de la Oficina en todo momento, ¿entendido? No tienes permiso de andar por ahí, sólo en la Oficina y además, no dañes nada, ni rompas nada, ni toques nada que no sean los botones de la luz y las puertas, y la tableta, ¿me estás escuchando?

\- Mis deditos traviesos no pueden satisfacer sus gustos. – le sonreí y el chico reaccionó con una expresión de horror. Me reí de buena gana y asentí para dejar de molestarlo -. ¡Está bien, está bien! Nada de jurungar por la pizzería de noche o los muñecos me castigaran. ¿Me pondrán en su regazo a darme nalgadas?

Ok, era imposible no traumarlo.

Apretó los labios avergonzado y me tendió algo entre sus manos con brusquedad.

\- Póntelo, te acompañaré dentro para que te ubiques en tu puesto de trabajo. – masculló mordazmente.

Lo seguí hasta el interior de la pizzería, pasando los brazos por los huecos de la camisa de guardia de seguridad. Aún había personal acomodando las sillas y limpiando el piso. Me percaté de las miradas que me dirigían, tal vez curiosas, ¿o resignadas? Intenté saludar a las personas con las que me cruzaba, pero parecían querer rehuir cualquier contacto directo que pudieran tener conmigo. Una chica de limpieza hasta se enredó con una silla y cayó de bruces por querer apartarse de mi camino. Al intentar ayudarla a levantarse, el amargado encargado me apremió para que no me quedara atrás.

Eché una corta corrida para alcanzarlo. Pasamos por pasillos con decoraciones de fiestas e imágenes del entretenimiento principal, los populares muñecos metálicos que a los niños parecían gustarle mucho.

\- Sobre el escritorio hay una grabadora, el guardia de seguridad anterior a ti tuvo la idea de grabarse así mismo para darte consejos y, principalmente, para que te sientas más… apoyada. – la utilización de ese término me dejó confundida, ¿por qué debía recibir consejos? Yo sólo tenía pensado echarme un camarón cuando no estuviera viendo las cámaras. -. Así que limítate a escuchar la primera grabación, a medida que pasen los días escucha las siguientes.

\- Enterado, capitán.

Supe que habíamos llegado a mi destino por el reducido tamaño de esa habitación, el desorden acumulado, la silla desgastada de ruedas y porque el encargado-risitas se giró para encararme.

\- No te vayas de aquí – repitió -. Escucha sólo la primera grabación. No gastes la energía, porque se te descontará de tu sueldo. Y, por favor ¡NO DAÑES NADA!

Escondí el espaldar de la silla rota tras mi espalda y sonreí ampliamente.

Él me observó con cara de búfalo, después a la silla giratoria que ya no tenía espaldar y luego se regresó a mí.

\- Vas a comprar una silla nueva.

\- Ajam. – realmente, no sabía cómo había terminado rompiendo la silla.

\- De acuerdo, tu turno comienza ahora – le echó una ojeada a su reloj de pulsera antes de dirigirse por donde habíamos llegado.

**12:00 am**

Cuando se fue, intenté reparar la silla poniendo el espaldar de nuevo, pero nada que usaba mi poder mental para pegarlo ayudaba. Lo lancé a un rincón abandonando mis esperanzas y me senté en lo que ahora era sólo un taburete giratorio.

Di algunas vueltas antes de hacerme de la tableta.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No Youtube? ¿No Facebook? – bufé -. ¿Cómo pasaré toda una noche sin nada que hacer?

Pegué la cabeza del escritorio con frustración.

\- Vamos, Ruth, tienes un objetivo claro. – me dije, enfundándome ánimos -. No necesitas más de una noche para cumplirlo.

Me erguí y comencé a buscar la dichosa grabadora de la que tanto había hablado el amargado del encargado. La ubiqué cerca de un gran revoltijo de hojas y basura sobre el escritorio, presioné el botón y una voz masculina comenzó a reproducirse.

_\- ''__Hola, ¿hola? Uh, yo quería grabar un mensaje para ti para ayudarte a instalarte en tu primera noche. Um, en realidad trabajaba en esa oficina antes que tú. Estoy terminando mi última semana ahora, como una cuestión de hechos. Por lo tanto, sé que puede ser un poco abrumador, pero estoy aquí para decirte que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Uh, te irá bien. Así que, vamos a concentrarnos en conseguir que pases tu primera semana. ¿De acuerdo?_

_Uh, vamos a ver, primero hay un saludo introductorio de la empresa que se supone que debo leer. Uh, es una especie de cosa legal, ya sabes. Um: Bienvenido a Freddy Fazbear Pizza. Un lugar mágico para los niños y adultos por igual, donde la fantasía y la diversión cobran vida. Fazbear __Entertainment__ no se hace responsable por daños a la propiedad o la persona. Al descubrir que daños o la muerte se han producido, un reporte de la persona será presentado dentro de 90 días, o antes. La propiedad e instalaciones han sido cuidadosamente limpiadas y blanqueadas, y las alfombras han sido reemplazadas."_

Presté más atención ante esto. Entendía que los términos legales quisieran metérnoslo a los trabajadores honestos, _como yo_, hasta por las orejas. Pero, ¿qué era eso de muertes y daños? Era una estúpida pizzería para niños, ¿pisaría una pizza, me resbalaría y me moriría llena de sala de tomate?. Seguía cuestionándome sobre las razones por la que se tomaran las previsiones legales tan en serio, cuando noté que el sujeto hablaba aun.

_\- "Bla, bla, bla, ahora puede sonar mal, lo sé - _¡Demasiado mal! ¡No es nada alentador que me digan que podré morir! _-, pero no hay realmente nada de qué preocuparse. Uh, los personajes animatrónicos aquí tienen un comportamiento un poco peculiar en la noche, ¿pero se les echa la culpa?... - _¿los muñecos feos? Decidí verlos con mis propios ojos, así que tomé la tableta y los busqué. Al encontrarlos en el Escenario, solté un respingo involuntario al ver a esa clase de ave fea. ¿Cómo podían acercar a los niños a esas cosas horrorosas?_ \- … Así que, recuerda, estos personajes tienen un lugar especial en los corazones de los niños, tenemos que mostrarles un poco de respeto, ¿bien? Bueno."_

Escuché el resto del mensaje con una mezcla de horror y turbación en el rostro. Cosas sobre que caminaban a su puto antojo por todos lados –cuando yo no podía hacerlo y ya comprendía la razón-, que intentarían meterme en un traje para que mis ojos y dientes salieran volando de mi rostro, y más comentarios perturbantes de los cuales el sujeto no manifestaba mayor interés. Parecía que quería defenderlos, y aun así, notaba cierta vacilación en sus palabras.

_\- "Sí… no te dicen estas cosas cuando te inscribes. Pero bueno, el primer día debe ser una brisa. Te hablo mañana. Uh, mira las cámaras, y no olvides cerrar las puertas sólo si es absolutamente necesario. Tienes que ahorrar energía. Bien, buenas noches."_

El mensaje terminó, y me sentí desolado, en cierto aspecto. Ya comprendía las intenciones de aquellos mensajes, además de avisarte del inminente peligro de ser brutalmente violado por cada orificio de mi cuerpo gracias a engranajes y vigas de metal, tener al alcance un apoyo indirecto en la voz de aquel sujeto misterioso era ineludible. No escucharla me tenía inquieta.

\- Putos, quédense ahí. Los estoy observando, ¿me oyen? Los vigilo y no se acercarán a mí para formar parte de su colección de cadáveres. – le dije a la pantalla de la tableta, donde se mostraba la imagen de los tres muñecos metálicos.

Al decir aquello, contemplé lo ridícula que me veía. Temiéndole a unos animatrónicos inanimados que sólo servían para cantar y perturbarme, dejé a un lado la tableta y comencé a reírme.

\- ¡Qué tonta! Debe de ser un chiste interno de la compañía, tal vez hasta me estén observando – detallé con la mirada cada recodo del techo en busca de las cámaras de vigilancia, riendo aún más fuerte -. ¿Muertes? ¿Mordedura? Pura surra, no hay mayor peligro en este lugar que un vagabundo decida entrar a la fuerza buscando pizza…

Encontraba consuelo en el humor de la situación. Era cierto que el lugar de noche tenía pinta de película de terror de bajo presupuesto, pero más allá de aquello era para niños y no hay más inocencia que en esos pequeños diablillos.

\- Mucha zurra, tipo misterioso del teléfono – miré la grabadora, aun riéndome de mí misma -. Eres pura zurra con esas historias de terror. Yo soy una macha mera que no se asusta con cuentos para niños… Bueno, niños sádicos con mala crianza.

Pateé el suelo para que el taburete rodara hasta la pared conmigo sobre él, que no estaba muy lejos del escritorio. Apoyé la espalda de esta y crucé los brazos tras la cabeza, dejando que la gorra de guardia de seguridad me cayera sobre los ojos. Antes de que mi vista fuera tapada, vi de soslayo la hora en el reloj digital que estaba sobre el escritorio, los números en verde fosforescente indicaban la 1:00 am.

\- Qué rápido pasa el tiempo cuando casi entras en crisis… - mascullé.

**2:00 am**

Ese momento cuando exhalas una buena bocanada de aire, con tu boca seca por haberte quedado dormida con el canasto abierto, y un sonoro ronquido te despierta por la irritación en tu garganta, ¿la conoces? Bueno, eso me acababa de pasar.

Entre toser como enloquecida y lograr asimilar en dónde carajos me encontraba, intenté pasar saliva para refrescarme la garganta.

\- ¿Pero qué…?

Ya recuperada, vi la hora sobre el escritorio y pegué un brinco.

\- ¡Como se me ha pasado el tiempo! – me llevé una mano a la frente.

Me acomodé el uniforme, aun creyente de esas cámaras que debían estar por ahí pero no lograba verlas, y tomé la tableta para fingir que hacía mi trabajo.

\- Nada de vagabundos… nada por aquí… nada por allá… nada por acullá… nada por ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL CONEJO?! – chillé.

Sólo estaban dos de los asquerosos personajes infantiles en el escenario, y no estaban precisamente en la posición que los recordaba. Se encontraban de frente a la cámara, ¿quién chutas los había movido?

Vagabundos.

\- Vamos, sucio conejo con esteroides, ¿dónde está tu oxidado trasero? – decía mientras pasaba de cámara en cámara, hasta que vi una enorme sombra que proyectaba la luz titilante del pasillo oeste. - ¿Aló?

¿Qué sucedía allí? Realmente, esos muñecos se movían a su antojo. El recuerdo de la voz masculina se me antojó escalofriante. Me decía la verdad, había algo muy extraño en esa condenada pizzería.

\- ¡Oh, no! ¡No se llevarán mis ojos y mis dientes! – cerré ambas puertas, sólo hacía falta estirar los brazos para alcanzarlos, así que aún estaba sentada en el taburete con una pose de sobreviviente de la apocalipsis -. ¡A ver, si se acercan les voy a… a dar un…! – vi a mi alrededor en busca de un arma que pudiera utilizar -. ¡UN ESPALDAZO!

Recogí el espaldar roto de la silla y me armé de él con una mano, con la tableta sobre el regazo.

Comencé a cambiar de cámara alternativamente con la intención de tener registro de cada movimiento que ejecutaran esos malditos. Si se rascaban la nariz, los vería. Si se echaban uno, los vería. Si se olían la axila, lo vería.

\- ¿Dónde estás, dónde estás? – el conejo con esteroides había desaparecido.

Mi dedo apuntaba con tanta intensidad la pantalla de la Tablet que comenzó a agrietarse, y nada que aparecía el condenado conejo.

\- ¡La energía! – una mini cabeza-flotante del gerente apareció ante mis ojos, recordándome que yo saldría perdiendo si consumía toda la energía.

\- ¡Se te descontará de tu sueldo! – me amonestó con ceño fruncido.

\- ¡FLOTA PA' OTRO LADO! – lo golpeé con el espaldar, pero ya se había fugado.

Abrí las puertas, y volví a mi tarea principal de vigilar las cámaras.

\- Bien, el pato y el oso siguen ahí. ¡No me miren, QUE ME SONROJO! – pasé las cámaras para enfocar mi atención en el personaje faltante -. Pero, ¿por qué te me desapareces así, conejito? Antes de jugar a las escondidas tenemos que conocernos. ¿Sabes?, tal vez seas una máquina y te instalaron en el culo un chip sólo para cantar y aterrorizarnos a nosotros los guardias nocturnos; pero hay reglas en la vida, tengo que saber tu nombre para jugar contigo.

\- Soy Bonnie.

\- ¡LA PUTA QUE TE PARIÓ!

Lancé el espaldar hacia mi izquierda, sintiendo que mi vejiga desocupaba su contenido de un golpe.

El monstruosamente enorme conejo estaba bajo la puerta, más feo de lo que era en las cámaras. El espaldar roto le impactó en el hocico, produjo un ruido sordo, y cayó patéticamente hacia el suelo; sin haberle hecho ni una abolladura a su traje metálico.

Mis pulmones se hincharon el doble de su tamaño, antes de gritar:

\- ¡NO ME MATES, NO ME VAS A MATAR! ¡ALÉJATE PUTO CONEJO CON ESTEROIDES!

De alguna forma, en sus facciones robóticas se formó una expresión molesta.

\- ¡No uso esteroides, humana maledu…!

Arrojé la Tablet hacia el botón de la pared, y la puerta se cerró antes de que lograra dar otro paso.

Solté un millón de improperios, groserías, maldiciones, conjuros y hechizos de magia negra, blanca, roja y de todos los colores existentes.

\- Eso… eso fue… Intenso. – me dije, aferrándome el pecho para no dejar escapar mi corazón.

El instante de alivio y de superación personal ante mi "buena" actitud hacia aquel problema, no duró mucho. Recordé la situación en la que me encontraba, y recogí la tableta del suelo.

\- Perdón, gran amiga, pero una de las dos debía sacrificarse. – de alguna forma, el artefacto estaba intacto, sin contar las grietas. Mas sin embargo, en el lado del que había impactado con la pared no le funcionaba el táctil, así que lo solucioné volteándola para usarla del otro lado -. Esto no sale de aquí.

No necesitaba a un gerente tras de mí por haber roto una de las condiciones, que era:

\- ¡No rompas nada, no dañes nada… SE TE DESCONTARÁ DE TU SUELDO!

\- ¡Como si fuera el gran _sueldazo_! – volví a apalear la cabeza-flotante del gerente de mi vista.

El conejo susceptible, que al parecer se llamaba Bonnie, estaba ahora en el Comedor. Me acerco la tableta a los ojos, para detallarlo mejor.

\- Ahora que lo veo… pareces el más amigable de aquí – bajo la tenue luz que se proyectaba de algún lado en el Comedor, Bonnie no mostraba la apariencia monstruosa ni fea que había pensado al principio -. Serás mi favorito, sólo por haber tenido la educación de presentarte antes de pretender comerme…

El conejo parpadeó algunas veces, antes de subir la cabeza y mostrarme un dedo pulgar.

**6:00 am**

Una alarma sonó, eran gritos de júbilo infantiles. Me puse a la defensiva, buscando a esos niños invisibles. ¡Faltaba más! ¡Ahora vendrían a matarme unos niños!

Escuché unos pasos rápidos y de inmediato, consideré la idea de irme corriendo por alguna de las puertas, pero no sabía por dónde venían los pasos.

\- ¿Qué hiciste?

\- ¡Oh, my God! – me lancé hacia él y lo abracé con todas las extremidades que tenía.

\- ¡SUÉLTAME! – se quejó él, pero lo ignoré para asfixiarlo más con mi abrazo.

\- ¡No sabes lo que he pasado! Me quieren mataaaaaar, y ese conejo casi me come, y… ¡Espera! – me solté y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho para mirarlo con la peor cara de perro.

El gerente me observó con ojos de comprensión, tal vez sabiendo la razón de mi reacción involuntaria.

\- ¿Tú sabes lo que hacen esos muñecos de noche? – le lancé.

\- Sí.

Se estiró y apagó la alarma del reloj digital, apagando a la vez los gritos infantiles.

Sorprendida por su honestidad e indiferencia, ya que estaba preparada para someterlo a un agudo interrogatorio, no pude más que dejar la boca abierta.

\- Entonces… - dudé un segundo, antes de recuperar el control -… ¡Me voy de aquí! No tengo por qué soportar a tres endemoniados muñecos buscando mi muerte…

\- Debes continuar las siguientes noches, está en tu contrato. – replicó con simpleza él, en el momento en que pasaba a su lado para retirarme.

\- Me importa madres.

\- Para irte, debes solicitar que se rescinda tu contrato y si logras convencer a la persona encargada de que tienes una justificación creíble para dejar tu trabajo, debes esperar cuatro días a que tu contrato se anule y seas libre – también se cruzó de brazos, y adoptó una expresión indolente.

Aquello logró frenarme de mis intenciones de una salida triunfal.

Volví a verlo asombrada, ese sujeto era doble facético. Primero, era un amargado que se acongojaba fácilmente con pequeñas insinuaciones sexuales, y después era un imbécil conocedor de la ley con una postura firme en lo que decía.

\- Bien, tendré esa justificación lista para cuando me reúna con la persona encargada. No debe ser problema convencerlo de que esta pizzería es un peligro y deberían cerrarla, pero por ahora – sonreí engreídamente -, sólo quiero irme de aquí.

\- No debe ser un problema, ¿no? – se jactó, imitando mi sonrisa -. Adelante, intenta convencerme del por qué deberías abandonar tu trabajo.

Caí en cuenta, y me sentía estúpida al comprender.

Persona encargada, era igual a EL gerente.

Y a juzgar por su actitud tan comprensiva conmigo, no me dejaría correr como una niña de esa condenada pizzería.

\- Antes de que lo pienses: si acumulas tres faltas infundadas estarás incumpliendo con tu parte del contrato, así que nos pagarás la multa acordada que, por cierto, estuviste de acuerdo en firmar. Además te tildaremos de empleada irresponsable y poco capacitada en el ámbito laboral… Y, ¿cómo tomarte en serio si renunciaste a una pizzería infantil en el primer día? Eso no es muy atractivo y menos si necesitas un empleo para recaudar la suma que nos deberías.

Nos observamos por un momento, él muy complacido y yo tapuzada de información.

\- Eres… eres malvado. – hasta yo misma me avergoncé por mi débil insulto.

\- Sí, lo soy.

Caminamos juntos hacia la entrada de la pizzería, ya había algunas personas preparando las mesas y sillas para comenzar con la jornada, estas mismas personas me daban la espalda cuando pasaba a su lado. Tal vez nadie quería relacionarse con la nueva guardia de seguridad que podría morir al día siguiente, y así no tendrían que lidiar con la culpa de consciencia. Y ahora que lo pensaba, eso explica el porqué de su actitud conmigo la noche anterior: sólo no querían saber nada de la carne fresca.

Todos eran conscientes de lo que ocurría.

Y yo ahora era parte de ellos, guardando el secreto; protegiendo la trampa y manteniéndola abierta para la llegada de nuevas moscas a quienes engañar.

Cuando el encargado, que ahora le profesaba cierto respeto por motivos que no quería recordar, me despidió con un ademán. Llegó a mi memoria el motivo por el cual había solicitado ese empleo desde un principio. Con la adrenalina del momento, había olvidado mi objetivo.

\- Debe estar en algún lado, - me dije con desgana, caminando hacia la parada de autobuses más cercana -, sólo tengo que seguir buscando en las cámaras para encontrarlo. Y, ¡claro! De alguna forma conseguir que no me maten cuando salga a recuperarlo.

Con mi propósito de nuevo en mente, conseguí armarme de valor para soportar aquella cacería…

…_una noche más._

* * *

**N.A 2**: ¡Y aquí va la Autora de nuevo! **¿Les a gustado, un poco, lo han odiado? Dejen su opinión :3** Realmente, estaba emocionada de publicar esto. Tengo dos historias de FNAF en cola, esta sería la de Humor y la otra la más seria xD Con los personajes humanizados y toda la cosa, pero ¡AQUÍ SERÁN ROBOTS! Aunque no interactuaron mucho ya que, como deben saber, en la primera noche no hay mucho qué hacer. Por eso me concentré en explicar porqué la prota está trabajando allí y presentar la personalidad de los personajes.

**Si no es suficiente humor para ustedes, ¡espero que los siguientes logre hacerlo mejor!**

_*Cambio y Fuera*_

_30/01/2015_


	2. Patito-feo

**SEGUNDA NOCHE**

**.**

**.**

**11:40 pm**

\- ¿Y ahora qué te picó? – espetó.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me veo mal? – extendí los brazos y roté para que viera cada ángulo de mi persona.

\- Te ves ridícula.

\- ¡No, _señor-risitas_! Esto… - me señalé con un gesto para enfatizar mis palabras -… es mi táctica de sobrevivencia.

El gerente examinó su reloj con aburrimiento.

\- No necesito saber más. ¿Dónde está la silla que debías comprar?

\- Le he agarrado cariño a esa silla, ¿sabes? Me defendió en momentos difíciles y siento que el universo ha alineado los planetas para que este encuentro se consintiera…

**12:00 am**

\- ¡Vaya! – exclamé, cuando me depositó con brusquedad en la silla-taburete de la Oficina -. Eres más fuertecito de lo que pareces, ¿te ejercitas, nene?

Pero antes de haber terminado con la frase de ligoteo (como vi que decían en los Sims), ya me encontraba de nuevo sola dentro de esas cuatro paredes. De nuevo. Sola.

\- _Porque __'__toy solita, no hay nadie aquí a mi laaaaado… No habrán problemas hoy, de mí ya se han burlaaaado…_ \- tomé aire -_… ¡AMIGOS DEBES TENER…!_

\- ¡YA DEJA DE CANTAR!

Le cerré la puerta a Bonnie.

\- ¡ESTOY SOLTANDO MIS PENAS! – fingí un largo suspiro y el conejo bufó tras la mampara de vidrio.

\- Eres un asco.

\- Y me lo dice una inteligencia artificial – mascullé.

\- ¿Qué tienes ahí? – cuestionó de repente, con verdadera curiosidad.

Miré a mi alrededor, buscando el punto de interés del conejo, antes de comprender a qué se refería.

\- ¡Aaah! ¿Estas? – acaricié mis orejas falsas -. Adivina.

Pero, no me dio tiempo de poner en ejecución mi táctica porque se había ido despavorido, deduciendo a dónde nos dirigíamos con esa conversación.

\- Cobarde.

La grabación comenzó a reproducirse cuando la activé. Siguiendo los consejos del sujeto misterioso, vigilé las cámaras de seguridad mientras escuchaba su voz titubeante y nerviosa. Sólo faltaba el conejo.

\- … _Uh... Curiosamente, el propio Freddy no sale del escenario muy a menudo. He oído que se hace mucho más activo en la oscuridad… _

Procesando.

Procesando.

\- ¡POR DIOS! ¡CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE NO MAL PIENSE ALGO COMO ESO! – reventé en risas, lloré, manoteé al aire y sacudí las piernas -. Freddy es todo un semental en lo oscurito, ¿nee?

Escuchando la grabación, recordé la existencia de los botones para activar las luces. Casi me daba contra el escritorio por mi estupidez. Si no fuera por mis agiles reflejos, y que Bonnie fuera anunciado su presencia en la puerta, hubiera muerto la noche anterior. Debía tener en cuenta esas luces de ahora en adelante, a juzgar por la insistencia del sujeto misterioso de utilizarlas.

_\- … también mira la cortina de la zona de la Cueva del Pirata de vez en cuando. El personaje de allí parece el único que se vuelve más activo si las cámaras permanecen apagadas durante largos períodos de tiempo. Supongo que no le gusta ser observado. No lo sé. De todos modos, ¡estoy seguro de que tienes todo bajo control! Uh, ¡te hablo pronto!"_

Y terminó la grabación.

¿De cuál chuchas personaje se refería?

Antes de comenzar a buscar a aquel nuevo muñeco demoníaco del que tenía que proteger mi ano, inspeccioné a los tres principales. Bonnie, obviamente, no estaba, hoy había decidido moverse antes de tiempo. Al parecer era el más impaciente de los tres, como si le picara el culo por desmembrar cuerpos y cosas por estilo. Sin embargo, el patito feo brillaba por su ausencia.

\- ¡No, no, NO! ¡EL MÁS FEO NO, POR FAVOR! – le profesaba cierta aberración a ese muñeco en específico, desde la noche anterior estaba quemando yerbas e incienso para que el momento de enfrentarme con ESE tardara.

Comencé a buscarlo por todos lados, en cada cámara como una histérica. De paso, encontré las cortinas en las que estaba ese nuevo animatrónico del que había escuchado y, también vi a Bonnie sentado con pose de diva en la mesa del Backstage; ¡pero me importaba un cacahuate el nuevo y los intentos fallidos de Bonnie de seducirme! El patito feo venía por mí.

Y lo encontré.

Mirándome a través de la cámara de los baños.

Sus ojos morados me producían un escalofrío incómodo en todo el cuerpo, y además…

\- ¿Cómo es biológicamente posible que un pato tenga DIENTES? – farfullé irritada -. ¡Los patos NO TIENEN DIENTES! ¡ERES UN ADEFESIO DE LA NATURALEZA!

Y como si fuera capaz de oírme, hecho que reconsideré, las cámaras dejaron de funcionar.

\- ¡Ay, no! ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ? – gemí al borde del llanto -. ¡Era una broma! Es muy natural que a las aves les crezcan dientes… más rápido si comen ¡HUMANOS!

Ninguna cámara servía y, en una muy breve fracción de lucidez, recordé que Bonnie también andaba por ahí, que no sabía nada de ese nuevo robot, que dejé el grifo abierto del lavamanos en mi apartamento, que dejé en VISTO al chico que me gustaba y que debía guardar la calma, si no quería morir.

\- Rela, Ruth. Superarás esto así como has superado muchas otras cosas… - me dije, bajando la tableta para inspeccionar las puertas.

Nada a la izquierda.

Nada a la derecha.

Estaba bien. Sólo debía vigilar las puertas, con recurrencia para no gastar de más la energía, mientras las cámaras no funcionaran. ¡Todo iba a ir miel sobre hojuelas si seguía el plan!

**1:00 am**

Cuando Bonnie se asomó de nuevo por la puerta, lo sentí viéndome con más detalle.

\- ¿Te gusta, Bonnie? – me levanté de inmediato, y sacudí la bola felpuda que tenía como cola.

Sus ojos me barrieron en su totalidad, antes de posarse en mi rostro.

\- ¿Te disfrazaste de mí? – cuestionó, su voz mecánica sonaba forzada, al parecer les costaba formular palabras entendibles más allá de las canciones que repetían una y otra vez.

\- Lo dije, eres mi favorito – pretendí usar el tono más meloso del que era capaz.

El encargado me había tomado por loca cuando le informé de mi técnica para ganarme al Conejo, después no quiso escuchar la efectividad del plan y me llevó a cuestas a la Oficina. Pero eso no me desanimaba, debía funcionar.

Le lancé un beso, y soplé mi palma para dar el efecto de que el beso volaba hacia su robótico rostro.

\- No eres la primera, ni la última en creer que eso servirá – repuso, y yo me congelé en medio baile exótico -. Igual te mataré.

Arrojé el zapato que tenía preparado por si debía recurrir al Plan B. Mi zapato izquierdo Converse, dio de lleno en el botón y la puerta se cerró, dejando al Conejo afuera.

\- ¿Por qué, Bonnie? ¡Lo nuestro era especial! – exclamé como una novia abandonada en el altar, arrancándome el hocico falso que llevaba sobre la cara.

Lo lancé al suelo y lo pateé.

\- ¡Eres todo lo que quiero! ¡Y ahora me traicionas de esta forma! – apoyé la espalda (aun actuando lágrimas de cocodrilo) en el botón de la luz. Aún seguía escuchándome. Se había arrimado hasta el cristal y ahora me veía con una mezcla de desconcierto e indiferencia en su rostro (aun me sorprendía que pudiera tener gestos faciales)

A través del vidrio me enseñó el dedo medio y yo continué sacudiendo mi cola de conejo falsa en su dirección, también meneando la cabeza para que notara las orejas largas.

\- Vas a morir – insinuó con la voz amortiguada por el cristal.

\- Y tú aceptarás que no te resistes a mis encantos.

Me senté por fin en el taburete, dispuesta a seguir con la labor y, sobre todo, esperando no haberme distraído mucho con Bonnie. Tras ver al _Oso-Perezoso_ de frente a la cámara en el Escenario, busqué al pato feo. Tenía una teoría sobre los roles dentro de aquella pizzería: Bonnie, obviamente, era el integrante más impaciente de todos y lo usaban para "preparar la carnada", era muy inquieto así que fácilmente podías descuidar a los demás por estar siguiéndole la pista. Al pato feo, quizás servía para aterrorizar y sufrir una muerte inmediata por su fealdad. Y el oso, era su líder. Se quedaba tras el pelotón, dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra… Bueno, eso era todo de lo que podía deducir en dos noches. Pero estaba muy segura de algo, y era que tendría que darme por muerta cuando el Oso se dignara a moverse.

Vi las cortinas cerradas en la Cueva del Pirata, y no quise detenerme a pensar mucho en el asunto de ese animatrónico.

Ahora el patito feo tenía toda mi atención.

\- ¡Ay, chuta madres! ¡Estás muy cerca! – se encontraba en la 4B, a sólo un puto saltito de mí.

No sabía si verlo directamente para que no se moviera o correr a cerrar la puerta.

Recordé que debía vigilar las cortinas y me obligué a dejar la cámara del pasillo este.

Seguían igual que siempre. Le eché una ojeada al oso, antes de comprobar si Bonnie seguía ladillando. Y, efectivamente, se podía ver su sombra. Era el lapsus de tiempo más largo que duraba tras la puerta.

\- Es por mis encantos – dije alagada.

Cuando me estiré para checar la puerta derecha, sufrí un pequeño espasmo de sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué? No puede ser – presioné con insistencia el bendito botón, pero se negaba a obedecerme -. ¡FUNCIONA CACHARRO INÚTIL!

Creyendo que ambas puertas no podían cerrarse al mismo tiempo, inspeccioné si Bonnie seguía allí para abrir la izquierda.

\- ¡Glorioso seas! Soy todo un coco – me vanaglorié cuando la puerta derecha por fin quiso bajar.

Retomé la tarea de buscar a los animatronics muy confiada de mí misma.

El Conejo ahora estaba ocupado probándose los sombreros de fiestas en el Comedor (colocándose uno en cada oreja y entre estas). El de la Cueva del Pirata nada que daba señales de vida y Freddy sólo se limitaba a mirarme con fijeza.

Escuché un pequeño ruido que me alertó.

Muy insignificante, sin embargo, consiguió paralizarme todos los tejidos del cuerpo.

Antes de haber procesado lo que sucedía, la cara redonda, grande, amarilla y extremadamente fea del pato se me vino encima de golpe.

\- ¡MUERE SUCIO PEDAZO DE CARNE!

\- ¡CONCHA DE LA LORA! – chillé.

Me eché para atrás de la impresión, hasta el punto de caerme de culo al piso.

El pato se erguía amenazante, con su altura superior por mucho a la mía, y mirándome sin párpados, detalle que le daba una apariencia más terrorífica. Podía ver sus dos hileras de dientes chocando entre ellos mientras seguía produciendo aquel despliegue casi inentendibles de palabras, sumado a un chirrido escalofriante:

\- ¡GRITARÁS, MORIRÁS, LLORARÁS Y LO DISFRUTARÉ MUCHO!

Comencé a llorar, abrazando el taburete contra mi pecho en un vago intento de hacerme una barrera entre el pato feo y yo.

\- ¡NO, POR FAVOR! ¡No quiero morir virgen! ¡ESCÚCHAME! – chillé cuando lo vi dar un paso hacia mí -. ¡No quise decir nada de lo que decía! ¡Estoy muy nerviosa en este lugar y digo cosas que no son! ¡ESTÁ CLARO QUE NO ERES UN ADEFESIO!

\- ¡NO! ¡ME! ¡INTERESA!

Cuando echó los brazos hacia atrás con la vista fija en mi cuello, como un acto reflejo me lancé de barriga al frente. Quedando muy cerca de sus patas.

\- ¡SÓLO ESCÚCHAME! – supliqué, arrastrándome por el mugriento piso para hacer más distancia de esa_ cosa_ -. No pretendo enfadarte, pero ¡¿POR QUÉ PUTAS POLLAS QUIERES MATARME?!

El pato feo retomó esa expresión que me asqueaba, pico abierto de par en par y ojos desmesurados; como si fueran faros de luz.

Río, y no era precisamente una risa angelical.

\- ¿Que por qué? – cuestionó con burla, como si la simple duda fuera una ofensa a su oficio -. Porque, _tal vez_, desprecie la efímera y corta vida humana. Porque, _quizás_, encuentre satisfacción viendo cómo chillan y lloran creyendo que conseguirán piedad de nosotros. Porque, _a lo mejor_, tenga una competencia con Bonnie por saber quién mata a más guardias. Porque, _es posible_… que ¡ESTÉ HARTA DE QUE SIEMPRE ÉL SEA EL FAVORITO!

La vi con intenciones de volver a embestirme, grité mientras rodaba por el suelo, casi hasta quedar con medio cuerpo por fuera de la Oficina.

\- ¿Es eso lo que te molesta? – insinué, más que sorprendida, sardónica -. Oye, a ver si dejando de destripar cuerpos dentro de trajes metálicos te quieren más, ¿no?

\- ¡CÁLLATE, MUGRIENTA!

Okey, esa no era la mejor forma de salvar mi pescuezo.

Esquivé su ¿ala? Y quedé sentada con la espalda apoyada de la pared lateral, con un pato enorme de metal arrinconándome. Aquello no iba a ser una buena anécdota de la cual platicar en las reuniones familiares de Navidad.

\- Escúchame, comprendo que te debes sentir mal porque nadie aprecie la belleza que te conforma – por un momento, percibí cierta vacilación de su parte. Me contempló desde su monstruosa altura, con los brazos suspendidos en el aire a medio ataque y aproveché aquello -. ¿Alguien te ha agradecido por entretener a los niños? No lo creo, nadie te entiende, ¿no es así? Debe ser duro no ser el favorito de los demás, pero si esperas la aceptación ajena debes comenzar aceptándote por lo que encuentras en tu interior, no por la percepción de los demás…

El rasgueo armónico de una guitarra comenzó a sonar, dándole una atmósfera cálida a la Oficina y yo me sentí terapeuta.

\- … ¿Comprendes lo que te digo? No puedes andar por ahí, pretendiendo recibir la aprobación social. Sólo hay una persona capaz de darte la aprobación que realmente te debe importar – me aferré el pecho, con aire dramático.

\- ¡BONNIE, DEJA DE TOCAR O TE ATRAVIESO EL CULO CON ESA GUITARRA!

Y la melodía cesó, pero no sin antes percibirse una leve risa.

\- ¿Tú me darás esa aprobación? – sonreí cuando vi cómo se distraía completamente de su objetivo.

\- No, tú mismo.

\- ¿QUÉ? – rugió de repente, volviéndose e inclinándose para juntar la punta de su pico con mi nariz -. ¡YO SOY CHICA! ¡SOY UNA ELLA!

\- ¿CÓMO? ¡Pero, si eres bien pinche fea!

A la hora de mi muerte, creía que escucharía las memorias de mi vida siendo resumidas en un corto y breve instante de tranquilidad. En la que aprendías a dejar esas cosas atrás, para aceptar la nueva aventura que se extendía ante ti. Pero, nada de aquello ocurrió.

Más bien, al comprender que Chica se abalanzaba hacia mí para exprimir mi cabeza con sus propias manos hasta sacarle juguito de cerebro, escuché unos gritos de euforia infantil.

**6:00 am**

_Ella_ se enderezó, me observó con ojos insatisfechos, derrumbada de una manera nada femenina en el suelo.

\- ¿Son las seis? – reaccioné - ¿SON LAS SEIS? ¡SON LAS SEIS!

Me puse en pie y le mostré ambos dedos medios.

\- _¡Fallaste! ¡Fallaste! Aja, aja, aja. Ya no cenaste hoy ¡JU! No cenaste hoy, no, no, no ¡No cenaste hoy, estás a dieta! ¡SÍ!_

\- Morirás – y se fue por la puerta izquierda, un segundo antes de que el Gerente apareciera en la derecha.

Como la vez anterior, enredé piernas y brazos alrededor de la figura masculina como si pretendiera adherirme a él durante el resto de nuestras vidas.

El Gerente se tambaleó, antes de recuperar el equilibrio y jalarme de mi camisa de guardia.

\- ¡DEJA DE HACER ESTO!

\- ¡No te soltaré! ¡No quiero estar más sola en este piche lugar! – refregué mi cuerpo contra el suyo, y él insistió en apartarme -. ¡No sé cómo harás pero mañana estarás aquí! ¡Conmigo! _Juntitos los dos…_ \- al decirlo, enfoqué la mirada en sus ojos, que me sorprendieron de ser grises, y pegué frente con frente.

\- No – logró despegar mis brazos y piernas de él, y me dejó de pie.

\- ¡Vamos! ¿No te atraigo ni un poquito para que te resulte sabrosona la oferta? – me señalé, haciendo un teatral ademán, y mordiéndome el labio.

Y, aunque le concedía el permiso de verme más allá del rostro y de la educación, sus ojos nunca abandonaron los míos cuando respondió secamente:

\- Para nada, me pareces un chiste.

En ese momento, no comprendía la extensión que conllevaban sus palabras, así que opté por retomar mis técnicas de seducción.

\- Oh, let's go, _beibi_. La noche es larga y más cuando sabe a peligro – me colgué de su brazo, mientras salíamos por el pasillo hasta la entrada de la pizzería.

\- No me interesa – masculló sin mayor interés.

\- Eres el segundo en decirme lo mismo este día – crucé los brazos y desvié los ojos a otra dirección -. Me tocó el patito-feo esta noche.

\- Se llama Chica – me corrigió agriamente.

Enarqué una ceja.

\- ¿Eso importa? Es más fea que las hemorroides.

\- No es fea.

\- Lo es, da miedo. Y parece macho.

\- No. Los niños no necesitan ver curvas y grandes tetas para entretenerse…

\- ¡Cómo! Creo que has pasado mucho tiempo en esta pizzería, deberías salir de vez en cuando al siglo actual – me abaniqué con la gorra, siempre que reía mucho me acaloraba.

\- Es mujer, y ya deja de burlarte de los animatronics. Cualquier burla hacia ellos, es dirigida al local mismo y por deber a mí.

En ese momento, estaba inclinado, usando todo el peso de su mirada severa contra la mía.

Ese chico me impresionaba en varios aspectos, y ese era uno de ellos: era apasionado.

\- Oye, debes relajarte un poco, ¿sí? Yo soy su guardia nocturno, alias: la carne que dejan para que lleguen los tiburones. No me vengas con tus discursos de respeto hacia el trabajo, cuando mi trabajo consiste en mantener entretenidos a unos muñecos poseídos para que no salgan y exterminen a la humanidad.

_Bueeeh_, _tal vez eso fue pasarse de la raya. Tampoco es para comparar el fin del mundo._

Tras haber conseguido manifestar toda mi frustración, fui consciente del silencio que se había generalizado al comenzar nuestra discusión.

Los empleados nos observaban con curiosidad, detenidos de sus labores para poder prestar atención en nosotros.

Cuando el Gerente alzó la mirada, ya todos habían regresado a lo suyo.

\- Debería despedirte ahora, y tacharte por tu mala actitud hacia el trabajo y la poca madurez que presumes – todo en él indicaba lo mucho que consideraba la opción.

Estaba a punto de felicitarlo y restregarle que había conseguido lo que quería, cuando recordé aquello de lo cual me amarraba a esa fucking pizzería.

\- ¡Qué débil eres! – solté -. Sólo son tres días más soportándome.

Él enarcó ambas cejas.

\- ¿Ahora te quieres quedar? ¿Qué sucede contigo?

\- Mira, te lo explicaré, hace unos días mi proveedor escondió un kilo de droga en alguna de las habitaciones de esta pizzería y la necesito para ayer. No sé dónde está o si, por lo menos, no se le ocurrió esconderla dentro de los trajes. ¿Eso sería el colmo, no lo crees?

Le sonreí ampliamente, pero lo único que saqué de él no fue más que una expresión de permanente aburrimiento.

\- Regresa mañana con esa silla nueva que debes.

\- ¡Qué no compraré ninguna silla, me gusta la que está!

Pero no quiso saber más de mí y mis pendejadas, así que me echó a la calle.

Respiré el aire matutino que me ofrecía ese nuevo día, y me dediqué a aprovechar cada minuto fuera de _Freddy Fazbear Pizza_.

* * *

**N.A**: Bueno, no sé si es porque he reeleido lo mismo mucho o no tengo humor, porque no me resulta muy gracioso... Pero ustedes opinan y yo escribo, ¿no? xD Recordar cómo me apareció Chica en toda la pantalla y me salvó la "campana" me causa gracia. En serio, esa pinche pata-fea no me cae bien e_e Y aclaro que desde un principio sabía que era mujer, pero ¿cómo saberlo sin conocer sus nombres antes? En este caso, Ruth no los sabe hasta que se presenten como los educados animatronics que son n.n

Y también quería aclarar que la historia se basa en cómo se desarrolló el juego para mí. Cómo van apareciendo los personajes, es como ya me habían asustado T-T Es decir, pondré mi opinión hacia las cosas (como los dientes de Chica o que Freddy es un deprimido inseguro de sí mismo) como las pensé en ese momento. xD Quiero tener algo de autenticidad, ¿no? Bueno, eso era todo. Espero le guste y les haya sacado a fuerza una sonrisita por lo menos :3

_*Cambio y Fuera*_

_06/02/2015_


	3. Foxy Cyrus

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Capítulo largo, y con menciones de temas con las que no pretendo insultar a nadie.

* * *

**TERCERA NOCHE**

**.**

.

**11:30 pm**

Pasé a su lado y me dirigí arrastrando los pies al caminar a mi puesto de trabajo.

A penas fui consciente de su mirada crítica.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No tienes alguna nueva ocurrencia con la que pretendas enamorar a algún animatronic o no intentarás que te acompañe a pasar la noche? – insinuó el gerente, siguiéndome el paso, con una tilde socarrona en la voz.

\- Déjame – escupí con voz nasal.

A continuación se prolongó un silencio de entendimiento y cuando volvió a hablar, parecía más amable, pero aun así a la espera de que saliera con alguno de mis comentarios estúpidos.

\- Alguien se bañó en la lluvia hoy.

\- _Sí, dancé desnuda y le ofrecí mi carne a los dioses como ofrenda para conseguir que se te "levante" el ánimo por mí y quieras trabajar conmigo_ – fuera sido mi contestación, si no tuviera un humor enfermizo de perros.

\- Tuve que sacar agua de mi apartamento y me resfrié – fue mi respuesta final, no muy dispuesta a dar detalles específicos.

No fue una sorpresa regresar a mi apartamento y encontrarme con un diluvio y la mismísima arca de Noel allí. Los vecinos me reclamaron por el agua que se chapoteaba en el pasillo, después de lidiar con ellos, me quedaba sacar tobos y tobos de sucia agua. Era tal el sueño acumulado de las últimas dos noches en las que no pude dormir bien, por la posibilidad de no sobrevivir al día siguiente, que en mi labor de trapear el agua me caí algunas veces. Empapándome y resultando con moquillo.

No era una historia que quería compartir, y mucho menos con él.

\- Ya veo – me sorprendió el tono comprensivo que adoptó por mi estado, pero no era capaz de manifestarlo por el malestar de la gripe que llevaba encima -. Te prepararé algo caliente, y creo que hay una manta por allí, espero esté limpia…

Detuve mi andar y lo observé.

\- ¿Qué? – espetó con una ceja enarcada.

\- Tú… - no sabía cómo expresar mi sorpresa sin parecer grosera.

\- No soy un monstruo – fue su justificación, antes de apañárselas para restarle importancia a su comportamiento tan… gentil -. Espérame en la oficina, te llevaré café caliente y esa manta.

Lo vi marchar en dirección a la cocina, sin capacidades de moverme.

Había algo en ese chico, algo gomoso y molesto, como un chicle que se te pega en el cabello, que me gustaba.

Estando en la oficina, revisé instintivamente las cámaras, aunque no fuera mi turno.

Allí estaban ellos, siendo iluminados por las luces encendidas del comedor, donde los empleados acomodaban todo para salir corriendo como las maricas miedosas que son. Me encogí de hombros. La verdad, quería ser parte de ellos y poder huir de ese sitio.

Revisé la cámara de la Cueva del Pirata, a la que le profesaba cierta expectación.

\- Espero te guste el café negro, y las mantas suaves como una lija – decía el gerente, entrando por la puerta derecha, con los objetos en cuestión.

Mi mano se precipitó hacia el botón de la puerta, y ambos nos quedamos contemplando la escasa distancia que separan mis dedos de su objetivo. Comenzaba a enloquecer.

\- Perdón – regresé a mi anterior posición, apenada. Sin comprender por qué me disculpaba.

Él me contempló un segundo, mientras depositaba la manta en mi regazo y tanteaba la taza humeante que traía entre las manos.

\- ¿Cuál es el nombre del muñeco de la Cueva del Pirata? – cuestioné, realmente interesada.

\- Es Foxy.

Me cubrí con la manta, y como había comentado, no era precisamente una sedita, pero era mejor que nada. Recibí la tasa con un "gracias" y dejé que mi nariz se calentara con el vapor que soltaba.

\- ¿Qué? – solté desafiante ante su inquisidora mirada.

\- Eres más soportable enferma – parecía que analizaba un experimento científico.

\- Cambiarás de idea si pasas todo un día conmigo enferma – pude reír un poco, pero ni para eso tenía ánimos.

\- Si eso dices – se dio la vuelta, listo para marcharse. Sin embargo, apoyó una mano en el marco, para decirme: - Esta noche ten cuidado, se pondrá más difícil.

Tal vez, no era la única enferma de esa habitación. Le pasaba algo raro esa noche.

\- Eh… gracias – lo dije con duda.

\- No hay de qué – y esta vez sí se fue. Sin decirme ninguno de sus estribillos típicos referentes a la silla que destrocé o que debía pagar la pantalla agrietada de la tableta ¡O CUALQUIER VAINA!

\- Que chico tan raro…

**12:00 am**

Bonnie ya había comenzado el acecho, pero estaba demasiado ocupada sonándome la nariz como para buscarlo.

\- ¡Surra! ¡Qué pinche asco! – espeté, viendo en el pañuelo lo que salía de mi nariz -. No hay nada mejor que estar moqueando como regadera y tener unos muñecos feos oliéndote el culo para sentirte mejor, ¿no?

En un pensamiento fugaz, quise tener al gerente allí conmigo.

Inconscientemente, desvié la vista hacia la tasa que reposaba sobre el escritorio, con las palabras "BEST BOSS" en ella.

El gesto que había tenido, me desconcertó y también me alagó. No esperaba un comportamiento tan decente de su parte. Aunque si me ponía a hacer memoria, él nunca me había dado razones para dudar de su caballerosidad. Era yo la desequilibrada de entre los dos.

Comenzaba a darme cuenta, que pensaba de más en el gerente, cuando mis cavilaciones fueron detenidas por un escandaloso estornudo con el que fácilmente pude haber escupido un pulmón.

\- ¡ODIO TENER GRIPE! – me lamenté, estrujándome con el pañuelo la nariz, ya roja y redonda como un tomate.

\- Salud.

\- ¡Bonnie, si pretendes matarme, no tienes por qué avisarme que estás allí! ¿SABES? – cerré la puerta, destilando resquicios de mi humor frecuente entre los kilos de mucosa que colmaban mis vías respiratorias -. Pierde el efecto de la sorpresa, y te lo digo… porque yo te amo.

Aun guardaba esperanzas de simpatizar con él, después de todo, llevaba ventajas en cuanto a las posibilidades de matarme se trataba. Mi sonrisa traviesa perdió sentido, cuando una gota bajó de mi nariz.

Me llevé el pañuelo a la nariz, procurando que el conejo no viera eso.

Aunque no podía estar segura, ya que los pasillos exteriores siempre parecían boca de lobo.

\- Y… entonces, ¿eso que le dijiste a Chica, sobre la aceptación, era cierto? – escuché que decía con una voz que pretendía ser casual.

Encendí la luz de su lado para poder verlo, se encontraba apoyado del cristal, como si no le interesara saber la respuesta. Pero era fatal mintiendo.

\- ¡TE RONCA! – comencé a graznar de la risa, pero ante su expresión imperturbable, recordé que no era capaz de comprender ese vocablo coloquial del que yo me sentía tan a gusto.

Suspiré, hastiada de tratar con un diccionario de habla hispana de más de dos metros que no comprendía mi léxico, y rectifiqué mi comentario.

\- Sí, lo era – contesté, de malas -. Si persigues las opiniones ajenas para favorecer la imagen personal que tienes de ti, te pasarás la vida echo mierda en un rincón porque el carácter no se basa más que en rechazos y obstáculos.

\- Pero, también querías retrasar el momento en que te matara – objetó con una sonrisa sádica.

\- También – coincidí -. ¿Cómo pueden ofenderse con cosas tan superficiales? Son robots.

Sabía que me refería a mi desvergonzada costumbre de recordarles lo feos que eran todos ellos. Excepto Bonnie, Bonnie es lindo y adorable.

Él se apoyó del marco de la ventana que nos permitía conversar y reposó su cabeza en su ¿pata? Como si tuviera intenciones de durar un buen rato ahí… Gastando mi preciada energía.

\- Chica es un poco histérica – me mostré de acuerdo -. Es la única mujer de aquí, así que se deja influenciar por todo lo que se dice de ella.

\- Mujer tenía que ser.

\- Creo que eres la primera en… aconsejarla, por así decirlo, todos se limitan a destacar su…

\- ¿Abstracta belleza? – le ayudé.

\- ¡Eso! Está cansada de que me gane a los humanos – hizo un gesto pretencioso, antes de volver a enseriarse -. Y que a ella sólo la repudien, independientemente de que todos terminen muertos.

\- Me imagino – ignoré aquella sutil amenaza de muerte, sintiendo un poco de pena por la pata-fea. Sólo un poco.

\- … al igual que tú – remató.

\- Bonnie, entiéndelo, eso no sucederá. No, al menos, en manos tuyas.

El conejo torció el gesto indignado (Sí, eso es posible) y se marchó con la cola muy en alto. Verifiqué si sólo quería despistarme, pero realmente se había ido del todo. Abrí la puerta, recordando mi principal objetivo. Considerando que Chica avanzaba y retrocedía sin nunca llegar a acercarse a la puerta, y que los intentos de Bonnie de tomarme por sorpresa eran muy predecibles y conseguía cerrarle la puerta sin mayor complicación; comencé a buscar aquel objeto que me tenía inquieta desde hacía un par de semanas.

**2:00 am**

\- Estás muy callada – observó el conejo a la cuarta vez que presioné el botón y frustré su avance silencioso hasta la oficina.

Después de nuestra última conversación, decidió cambiar de táctica y dejar de ser tan condescendiente con quien se supone debía embutir en un cacharro metálico hasta su muerte. Por lo tanto, ya no me avisaba su presencia y, lamentablemente para él, eso no me distraía.

\- Buscando – dije con voz gangosa, ya que me limpiaba la nariz en ese momento, concentrada en la tableta.

\- ¿Se te perdió algo? – quiso saber -. Atrás tuyo hay una caja. Ahí guardan las cosas perdidas, si no es muy valioso o a alguien le gustó, claro.

Lo miré con suspicacia.

\- Sólo quieres que me dé la vuelta, la pata-fea está a punto de sorprenderme, ¿verdad?

Él río, pero no parecía una respuesta confiable.

Eché una ojeada a la puerta derecha, pero tanto esta como en la que estaba Bonnie hacia un segundo, estaban vacías.

Después de otear las cámaras y descubrir a Chica en los baños, decidí echarles manos a esa caja.

La encontré en una esquina de la reducida oficina, cubierta de polvo y con las letras "C.P" marcado con rotulador negro.

\- Veamos, ¿qué hay aquí? – además de pelusas, claro.

Giré el taburete y levanté las solapas para ver el interior.

Tras un breve análisis del contenido de la caja, descubrí que esos objetos sin forma aparente se trataban de partes de juguetes viejos. Cosas que niños dejaban olvidados y sus padres no se molestaban en regresar a buscar. De entre éstas, vi una cabeza de Bonnie sin su cuerpo (cosa perturbante), brazos de variadas formas y colores, bisutería de fantasía, una pistola de agua –que guardé disimuladamente en el bolsillo delantero de mi uniforme- y otros objetos que no eran de mi especial interés.

\- Que pérdida de tiempo – bufé decepcionada, regresando con la tableta y el miedo arañándome la garganta.

Aquello era soportable, porque me burlaba y gritaba como si no hubiera un mañana, pero la irrefutable verdad era que: estaba que me meaba del miedo.

Tenía un nivel controlable de pavor; Bonnie en el closet, Chica sin decidirse a enfrentarme y Foxy escondido tras sus cortinas. Entonces, ¿qué había de extraño cuando revisé todas las cámaras? No lograba identificar cuál era la anomalía que veía en el Escenario, mi cerebro se negaba a dejar salir la revelación. Culpé al moquillo por mi lenta capacidad de procesar información.

Tan tapada como estaba, no conseguí echarle cabeza y saber qué era aquello que estaba dejando pasar, pero sabía era relevante para mi integridad física y mental. Cuando pasé de cámara en cámara, sin nada mejor qué hacer, vi de nuevo otra variación en una de las habitaciones que casi dejaba pasar como la anterior.

\- ¿Quién es ese? – susurré en un hilo de voz.

Donde siempre acostumbraba estar Bonnie para mirarme con la mejor cara de becerro que tenía, en el pasillo, había un personaje amarillo sustituyendo al oso cantante representado en uno de los carteles.

\- Vaya, ya empiezo a ver cosas… - pasé mi mano por la frente para quitarme el sudor provocado por el nerviosismo, cuando reparé en una súbita compañía dentro de la Oficina.

Era enorme, aunque estuviera desplomado en el suelo. Enorme, dorado y terrible. Tenía las cuencas de los ojos vacías, pero aun así, sentía que me atravesaba el pecho con una mirada despiadada.

\- ¡NO, SUCIO Y CHOCINO! ¡NO, OTRO MÁS! – chillé, cubriéndome hasta la cabeza con la manta rala, como cuando era una niña miedosa de la oscuridad.

Esperé con los oídos zumbándome el instante en que sintiera que me tomaba y rompía cada hueso de mi cuerpo como palillos de dientes.

Y aquello fuera sido mejor, que escucharlo hablar:

\- ¿Una humana hembra? Pero, ¡qué calamidad! Cada vez nos envían a personas más débiles, ¿cómo es esto posible? Tendré que hablar con él, me escuchará. Y, ¿en serio cree que durará más de esta noche o la siguiente? Se desharán de ella, así como a los otros. Esto es enfermo, ¿qué le habrá hecho para meterla en esta situación tan precaria? Vida humana no es apreciada por vida humana, ¿a dónde llegaremos? – la voz fluctuaba, distante y pensativa. Gruesa, profunda y hueca, una voz vacía de cualquier sentimiento mundano. Mientras, yo temblaba como una hoja al viento -. Y no me ve, ignora mi presencia, así como otros… Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Pero escucho su corazón gemir de miedo, ¿debería…? Sé que me escucha, ¿debería acabar con su sufrimiento? Ellos la torturarán más que yo, ¿debería…?

Y seguí esperando.

Esperando el momento en que decidiera "salvarme" de los otros animatrónicos.

Y habría seguido esperando de no ser por la gripe.

Estornudé con tal fuerza que dejé caer la manta, la tableta y me llené de saliva la mandíbula.

\- Pero, ¿qué…? – me limpié con el brazo el rostro - ¿PERO QUÉ FUE ESO?

Volvía a estar sola en la oficina, y nunca había sentido mayor gratitud por este hecho.

Me agazapé y busqué con ahínco dentro de mi bolso.

\- ¡Explícame en este mismo instante: QUIÉN ES ESE OSO AMARILLO DEL QUE NADIE ME HABLÓ! – exigí saber cuándo marqué el numero en mi teléfono como una fiera.

\- ¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero? – respondió la voz aletargada del gerente a través de la línea.

\- ¿HAY ALGO QUE NO ENTIENDES DEL HECHO DE QUE ESTOY ARRIESGANDO MI VIDA EN ESTE PUTO SITIO COMO PARA QUE TAMBIÉN ME OCULTES Y TE RESERVES QUE HAY MÁS MALDITOS ANIMALES QUE QUIEREN MATARME? – no estaba en mis casillas como para moderar la voz y considerar que los animatrónicos podían escucharme -. ¡NO, VALE! ¡ARROJAME A TODO EL ZOOLOGICO, PUES!

\- Sabes de Foxy, ¿no escuchaste la grabación? – inquirió con petulancia.

\- ¡NO, FOXY, IMBÉCIL! ¡El oso cariñosito que quería abrazarme!

Tras un breve silencio, escuché cómo chasqueaba la lengua.

\- Ese es Golden Freddy.

\- Me importa pitos – rezongué, con hilillos de ácido brotando de mis labios -. ¿Qué se supone que haga con _eso_? ¿Y por qué NO ME LO DIJISTE?

\- No vi por qué hacerlo, estás viva, ¿no?

\- Eres un... – pero mi increíble y sensual insulto quedó en segundo plano cuando me colgó.

Despotriqué sin piedad hacia él, olvidando por completo el gesto de amabilidad que había tenido conmigo temprano.

**4:00 am**

Bonnie no salía del closet.

Chica aun no me complacía con su presencia.

Y, ¡EL _OSO-PENOSO_ NO ESTABA EN SU SITIO!

Esa era el extraño detalle que mi cerebro no fue capaz de asimilar cuando pasé a ver la cámara del escenario antes de la aparición de _Golden Freddy_.

¿Pero, qué tan despistada puedo ser?

¡Hacía como una hora que no veía rastros del oso-urgido-semental y comenzaba a experimentar los primeros síntomas de una hiperventilación crónica! Si es que eso existía.

\- Ay, madre santa. Por favor, sé que no soy la mejor católica del mundo y mando a la surra a los testigos de Jehová, pero ¡NO ME DEJES MORIR! – comencé a graznar, con el rostro sucio de lágrimas, sudor y mocos juntos - ¡SÉ QUE ESTO ME LO MEREZCO! ¡Es un castigo por hacer llorar a ese niño del centro comercial! ¡LO SÉ! ¡No debí decirle que no existe Santa! ¡ME DISCULPO POR ESO! ¡También por codiciar el hombre de otra! ¡Es que estaba de un bueno…! – sacudí la cabeza con energía cuando de repente me dejé embargar por el recuerdo de ese _simpático_ futbolista -. ¡No, no! ¡También me disculpo por eso! Y por haber robado caramelos de la tienda a los cinco años, y romper el jarrón favorito de mamá a los siete, y por buscar contenido adulto cuando era muy joven para hacerlo…

Mi puño se adelantó como una flecha en dirección al botón, hasta hacerme daño.

Pero la puerta no respondió cerrándose, sólo se escuchó el típico _clic_ del botón.

\- No, no, no, no… ¡FUNCIONA! – chillé mientras aniquilaba, literalmente, el botón rojo izquierdo.

Aun se escuchaba la risa tosca que me había advertido de su presencia pululando en el aire.

\- Eres tan graciosa, ¡qué lástima! – masculló oscamente Bonnie, sin acercarse aun a la tenue luz de la oficina -. Cuando temes por tu vida lo eres aún más…

\- ¡BONNIE! – me pegué a la pared contraria -. Vamos, no serías capaz… ¿verdad?

\- ¿Por qué, a estas alturas, sigues desconfiando de mí? Creí que "_lo nuestro era especial_" – citó las mismas palabras que yo empleé en él la noche anterior.

\- ¡Por eso mismo! ¡No me harás esto a mí! – repliqué -. ¡Tú me amas! ¡Y si me matas, te darás cuenta de qué aburridas serán las noches por aquí!

El silencio que se prolongó me llenó de una pisca de esperanza.

\- La verdad, que sí – hizo una pausa técnica y cuando habló, parecía más animado -. Pero, ¿no será súper divertido meter tu cuerpo en el traje de Freddy y tu cabeza en la de Chica?

Sentí nauseas.

\- Tenemos diferentes conceptos de diversión, nene.

De las espesas sombras, surgió su hocico morado –particularmente contorsionado en una mueca-, pero no avanzó más cuando dijo:

\- Antes de matarte… - era insultante cómo trataba el tema de mi muerte como si habláramos de las estrellas de las cortinas de Pirate Cove -… ¿me podrías contestar algo?

\- ¡Lo que tú quieras! – casi grité.

\- Bien… Bueno, ¿extrañarás algo de aquí? – vio mi mueca confundida y prosiguió: -. Sabes, de la pizzería. Las noches aquí, a nosotros…

\- Te extrañaré a ti – contesté sin pensarlo -. Eres el más decente.

\- ¿Nada más?

\- Bueno, también a Chica, la verdad – confesé -. Esperaba poder hacerla comprender algunos asuntos de chica a chica, sabes.

En ese momento, todo pasó muy rápido.

Los grandes pasos de la pata resonaron antes de si quiera comprender que debía cerrarle la puerta, pero cuando estuvo dentro con su inminente altura, siguió de largo hasta cruzar las diminutas dimensiones de la oficina sin dedicarme ni una mirada.

\- Chica, por favor, sólo me queda una de repuesto – decía Bonnie con voz fastidiada.

No se escuchó respuesta por parte de ella, sólo chasquidos metálicos con los cuáles pude imaginar un forcejeo.

\- ¡CARAJO, CHICA! ¡NO TE LA LLEVES! ¡NO! – gimoteó el Conejo.

De pronto, Chica volvió a aparecer, caminando con pasos pesados hacia la puerta derecha. De nuevo, sin mirar el penoso cúmulo de carne que era _yo_ en ese momento, apretada contra la pared con intenciones de desaparecer. Estaba aterrada, tenía a los dos lunáticos allí y no sabía lo que pasaba.

\- ¡REGRESAMELA! – vi el torso de Bonnie acercándose lo suficiente a la puerta, pero no veía más que ello.

¿DÓNDE CARAJOS ESTABA SU CARA?

Chica se detuvo en medio de la reducida oficina y por un momento, pensé que arremetería contra mí, pero en cambio, se dio la vuelta y lanzó un puñetazo al botón.

La puerta se cerró en la desaparecida-cara de Bonnie. Y antes de que Chica desapareciera por la puerta derecha, noté que sostenía algo de la misma coloración de Bonnie en una mano.

Me sacudí todo el cuerpo para quitarme el estupor y poder cerrar la puerta por donde salió Chica.

\- ¿Qué… acaba… de pasar?

**5:00 am**

No sabía qué hacer.

Estaba al borde de la desesperación.

Todo lo que tenía para sentir consuelo, era una manta rala y añeja que olía a queso.

\- _¡Chica y la guardia se fueron a pasear y entonces… _em_… _em_… no sé qué cantar!_

\- ¡BONNIE, CALLATE! – grité.

\- Uy, pero que delicada estás hoy – dijo con una vocecita chillona -. ¿Por qué no vas con Chica para que te calmes?

Abrí la puerta y arrojé la taza hacia la oscuridad. Escuché con satisfacción cómo daba con el objetivo.

\- ¡No me lances cosas! – su cara _–recuperada-_ apareció ante la puerta.

\- ¡No cantes! – y la cerré.

\- _¡La guardia y Chica se quieren casar, se quieren besar, se quieren amar…!_

Pasé con velocidad las cámaras.

No había visto ni rastro de Freddy desde que lo perdí, Chica estaba muy cerca de mí y ¿Foxy?

\- ¡FOXY! – chillé, haciendo que Bonnie enmudeciera.

De las cortinas, salió una pierna de envejecido rojo. Luego, la escasa luz le arrancó un destello al garfio que retiraba las cortinas con suma lentitud.

\- Foxy… Foxy me está seduciendo…

El animatronic se colgó de las cortinas, arqueando su cuerpo en dirección al suelo, hasta alzar su pierna oxidada. A pesar de su deteriorado aspecto, el metal corroído por donde se mirara y la pintura de su traje palidecida, se movía con una fluidez nada normal.

Aunque, nada en esa pizzería era normal.

Meneaba las caderas, sin nada que envidiarle a las bailarinas exóticas, y usaba las cortinas como si fueran un caño de _pole dance_.

Saqué mi teléfono, sin despegar los ojos de la danza cautivadora que se hacía lugar en la Cueva del Pirata, y marqué en las teclas.

\- Foxy, me está seduciendo – repetí, con voz ida.

\- ¿Quién es? – respondió adormilado el gerente.

\- Foxy, me está haciendo un baile sensual y lo está haciendo bien.

Se hizo el silencio, mientras que Foxy enredaba las piernas en las cortinas y se balanceaba al estilo de _Wrecking Ball_.

\- Sólo cierra la puerta cuando corra hacia ti…

\- ¿VA A CORRER?

\- Em… Bueno, algo así – titubeó, tal vez dudando de si debía preverme de aquello.

\- Oye… Tu voz por el teléfono me resulta familiar, ¿sabes? – comenté, intentando captar de dónde se originaba la familiaridad.

\- Uh, bien… me llamaste a las dos de la mañana – refutó, con poca convicción en la voz. Repentinamente nervioso.

\- En serio, fuera de juego. Te he escuchado antes, antes de esta noche, digo.

Distraídamente, comencé a jugar con los botones de la derecha.

\- Pero, que estupidez…

Luces encendidas.

Luces apagadas.

\- ¿Sabes que es obvio cuando te pones nervioso?

Luces encendidas.

Apagadas.

Encendidas.

Y Chica bajo la puerta.

\- ¡PUTA! – arrojé el teléfono y me lancé de bruces hacia el botón -. ¡No te me aparezcas así!

Por inercia, me alejé de ella, aunque nos dividiera una pared. La luz quedó encendida, así que pude ver en detalle cómo la pata-fea alzaba un cuchillo y dibujaba con él en el cristal.

Éste produjo un chirrido estridente que ponía los pelos de punta, y cuando Chica bajó el cuchillo, había un corazón delineado en blanco sobre el cristal.

\- Oye… yo… - vacilé, incómoda -… Yo no bateo para ese equipo.

\- ¿Eres beisbolista? – cuestionó con voz apremiante, demasiado eufórica para mi gusto -. Cuéntame más.

Me golpeé la frente.

\- No, eso no. No me inclino para ése lado.

\- Yo te veo muy derechita.

\- No me gusta la cachapa.

\- Ni a mí, prefiero pizza.

Esta vez, me golpeé con ambas palmas.

\- ¡QUE NO SOY LESBIANA, CONCHA!

\- Eso pensaba yo – dijo muy alegre, sin inmutarse -. Hasta que te conocí…

\- No, no, no me estás escuchando. ¡No! ¡Estoy! ¡Interesada! ¡En! ¡Ti!

Antes de terminar mis palabras, el vidrio se hizo añicos. Un objeto zumbó a centímetros de mi oído y una pequeña ráfaga de viento me sopló el cuello.

\- Lo siento – dijo -. Las parejas siempre tienen problemas, lo solucionaremos.

\- Tú y yo no cabemos en el mismo contexto.

\- Eso aún no lo sabes, pero te ayudaré – torció el pico, en algo que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

Me giré, no muy segura de despegar los ojos de ella, aunque sabía perfectamente que su enorme cuerpo no cabría por el orificio de la ventana, no quería que lo intentara. Busqué a mis espaldas el objeto que había arrojado para romperla, hasta que vi clavado en la pared el cuchillo.

\- No voy contigo ni a la esquina…

\- ¡Oh! Eso tiene solución – río complacida -. Te queda poca energía.

\- ¿¡QUÉ?!

Mis ojos saltaron a la esquina inferior de la tableta, donde se indicaba la cantidad de energía.

**¡9% DE ENERGÍA!**

\- ¡VETE AHORA MISMO! – le urgí - ¡NO QUIERO NADA CONTIGO! ¡LÁRGATE!

Revisé las cámaras: Foxy seguía en su papel de Miley Cyrus, no sabía dónde putanzas andaba Freddy haciendo de las suyas, Bonnie seguía cantando _"¡CHICA Y LA GUARDIA ESTÁN ENAMORADAS!", _Chica agitaba su hombro en mi dirección en un mal intento de provocación y la nariz me goteaba.

\- ¡Lárguense de aquí, malditos animales! ¡Váyanse a Animal Planet o hagan algo productivo! – comencé a desbarrar de la histeria, sin consideración alguna de que se acercaba mi hora -. ¡Métanse entre ustedes! ¿YO QUÉ SÉ? ¡VAYAN A QUE FREDDY LES DE DURO CONTRA EL MURO!

\- _Yo_ te daré duro contra el muro – susurró Chica, como si fuera una obviedad.

\- ¡Qué no quiero nada de ti, Pata-fea y amorfa! ¡Yo lo quiero de BONNIE! – señalé al interpelado, que aunque no los veía a ninguno de los dos, sabia seguía allí.

Otro objeto brillante salió volando, cruzando velozmente sobre el escritorio, hasta hacer añicos la ventana izquierda.

\- ¡RAYOS, CHICA, DEJA DE DESTROZAR MI HERMOSA CARA! – rugió la voz tosca de Bonnie.

Se escucharon los pasos pesados de Bonnie alejándose por el pasillo.

\- ¡DIOS, GRACIAS! – suspiré abriendo la puerta.

\- No hay de qué.

\- ¡Tú ni me hables, horrible pata homosexual!

No tenía nada contra los homosexuales, allá ellos con quienes se metían, pero ¡SÍ ME MOLESTABA QUE UN MUÑECO QUISIERA MATARME Y TUVIERA EL DESCARO DE PRETENDER ENAMORARME! Y para rematar, a quién quería comiendo de mi mano no me paraba bolas.

\- Falta _pocooooo_… - canturreó, como si estuviera en una de sus presentaciones infantiles.

**¡1% DE ENERGÍA! **

Lancé la tableta al escritorio y me aferré de la manta como si de eso dependiera mi vida. Sólo era capaz de balbucear cosas sin coherencia, mientras que Chica se entretenía rompiendo lo que quedaba del cristal derecho.

Sentía que mi corazón iba a colapsar y en cualquier momento me desmayaría. Pero, eso nunca ocurrió. En cambio, las luces se apagaron y tuve que parpadear para acostumbrarme a la repentina oscuridad.

\- ¡ME MATARON, ME MATARON, ME MATARON! – repetía a todo pulmón, como si eso ayudara a alejar la inminente realidad.

Me esperaba a Chica, pretendiendo meter dedo dónde no debía, pero casi se me sale el alma del cuerpo cuando una música de cuna resonó melodiosa.

\- ¡ME MATARON, ME MATARON!

Unos ojos y dientes titilaron en la penumbra a mi izquierda, al ritmo de la música.

\- ¿Bonnie, eres tú? – era un pregunta estúpida, porque sabía que no se trataba de él.

\- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto por ti? – definitivamente, ¡no era la voz de Bonnie! -. No representas un verdadero desafío, ¿o sí?

Ceñí la manta más contra mi pecho.

\- ¡Qué poca cosa eres! – escupió, con una risita de superioridad que me enervó en la sangre.

\- ¡CÓMO QUE POCA COSA, ESTÚPIDO MUÑECO CON PÁNICO ESCÉNICO!

No sabía de dónde brotó esa sorpresiva valentía, tal vez de mi vena arrecha que es la que me obliga a hacer pendejadas de las cuales después me arrepiento, pero en esta ocasión, fue de gran ayuda.

Esa cosa, marrón y enorme se me lanzó encima, en el mismo instante en que yo sacaba la pistola de mi uniforme y jalaba el gatillo.

\- ¡MUERE PEDAZO DE LATA POSEÍDA! – aullé mi grito de guerra.

Dos noticias. Una buena y una mala.

La buena: la pistola, milagrosamente, tenía agua.

La mala: mojarle un poquito su naricita de oso lo molestó más.

Reconocí al oso-penoso al que le tenía un verdadero pavor a que se moviera de su sitio, y ahora lo tenía enfrente, chorreando agua. Con una expresión de homicida que provocaría un paro cardíaco a cualquiera.

\- Eh, eh… Hola, osito bonito – balbuceé, alzando la mano para saludarlo y encogiéndome de hombros -. Buscas miel, ¿no? Bueno, tal vez prefieras el salmón. ¡je, je! ¿Dónde dejaste a Koda, eh, Kenai?

**¡6:00 am!**

\- Oh, oh, ooooooooohhhhh… - me alcé y sacudí mi pelvis en su dirección -. ¡Mírame bailar, oso-penoso! ¡Porque nunca podrás vencer a esta PRECIOSURA!

Salí huyendo de esa maldita Oficina, sin ver a mis espaldas.

\- _¡LIBRE SOY! ¡LIBRE SOOY! ¡LIBERTAD SIN VUELTA ATRÁÁÁS!_ – iba cantando como si no hubiera un mañana mientras recorría el pasillo en busca de algún ser HUMANO.

Cualquiera, no importaba, pero de preferencia, a un gerente bien empanizado y envuelto en tocino para llevar. Gracias.

Corrí y corrí, hasta que di con mi orden para llevar corriendo hacia mí.

\- ¡TÚ! – gritamos al unísono.

Extendí los brazos, preparada para saltarle encima cuando se acortara la distancia.

\- Estás viva – suspiró y yo me quedé petrificada entre sus brazos.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¡Oh, sí! El gerente había salvado la distancia en un 2x3 y ahora estaba abrazándome.

Sentí que cada tendón de mi cuerpo exhalaba aliviado, a diferencia de mi cerebro que estaba hecho puré. ¿Por qué me abrazaba? Había enloquecido, seguramente.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – cuestionó, sin soltarme aun, con un tono de ansiedad.

\- Pues… - no recordaba en orden la secuencia de sucesos extraños acontecidos en el trascurso de toda la noche -… Usé mi pistolita.

\- ¿Ah? – se apartó de mí, para verificar que no estuviera jodiéndolo.

\- Se me acabó la energía y Freddy fue por mí, creo que me odia.

De súbito, pareció caer en cuenta de su comportamiento y volvió a ser el mismo imbécil de siempre.

Me soltó y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Qué rompiste?

\- ¿Por qué das por hecho que tengo que romper algo? Podrías confiar más en mí, ¿sabes?

Entrecerró su mirada del color de la ceniza.

\- ¿Qué fue?

Inevitablemente, aparecieron en mi mente los objetos que sufrieron daños incorregibles aquella noche: su taza, ambas ventanas, la tableta, la cara de Bonnie, posiblemente el traje de Freddy, la pared gracias al cuchillo de Chica. Y lo peor, era que sólo tres de las seis habían sido mi responsabilidad.

\- Sígueme abrazando, papi – me apreté a su pecho, sin recibir respuesta de su parte, tristemente.

Se soltó de mis brazos sin mucho esfuerzo y se encaminó en paso decidido hacia la oficina. La verdad, no tenía intenciones de pasar más tiempo del requerido en mi contrato dentro de esa oficina, por lo tanto, me di la vuelta casualmente hacia la salida. El gerente no me necesitaba con él cuando viera los resultados desastrosos de esa noche.

Y aunque me aterraba cruzar sola aquel lugar, caminé-corrí hacia donde se encontraba la civilización. Ignoré deliberadamente al personal, mandándolos a freír topocho, y salí por las puertas hacia el exterior. Creí escuchar a gritos mi nombre, pero eso era imposible, porque el gerente nunca me llamaba por mi nombre.

* * *

**N.A**: No se imaginan mi felicidad cuando me salvé de que Freddy me matara :'D Estaba como: ¡Bitch, please! ¡No puedes conmigo! Ajam, ajam...

Por fa, **dejen su opinión y ¡POR FAVOR! ¿quién no quiere que unos muñecos diabólicos se peleen por ti?** Buee, no fue el caso, pero estuvo cerca :3 Me despido y espero les haya gustado un poco.

_06/02/2015_

_*Cambio y Fuera*_


	4. Extra: Goldy es Cool

**EXCUSAS**

**N.A**: Primero que todo, esto no es un capítulo, más bien un relleno info-educativo. Tengo el deber de expresar mis disculpas porque sinceramente me siento apenada de no dar señales de vida desde Febrero. No tengo suficientes excusas para explicar el por qué. Al principio era la falta de inspiración, no poder escribir lo que tenía en la cabeza y típico problema de escritora… Ocurrió que llegó, y pude escribir la mitad de todo el capítulo, estaba muy emocionada, pero luego me doy cuenta (leyendo el Sumary de esta historia) que le di vida a Freddy con una personalidad distinta a la que tenía pensada. Me dije que lo cambiaría, sin embargo, dejé de escribir, hasta de leer fics (Mátenme). Pero, aquí estoy después de 6 meses, ya graduada y siendo bachiller (Con esto decoro mi excusa porque he tenido la cabeza loca con las evaluaciones). Así que ha leer…

**EN FREDDY FAZBEAR PIZZA**

**.**

**.**

_**Porque sinceramente esta historia no sale de este mugriento lugar**_

.

.

_**6 y algo de la mañana**_

_Escuché a la Guardia corriendo por el pasillo, una clara premonición de que no me gustaría lo que encontraría a continuación. Adelanté el paso hasta la Oficina, lo primero que percibí fue el cristal roto. _

_\- Esa… niña… - mascullé, intentando guardar la calma, muy seguro de que sería peor lo que me esperaba adentro._

_Allí me sorprendí de encontrar a Freddy. Freddy Fazbear estaba parado de frente a la puerta izquierda, parecía meditar muy ensimismado._

_Descolgué la linterna de la pretina de mi pantalón y apunté la luz artificial a su espalda. _

_\- Señor Freddy, ¿le sucede algo? ¿Por qué no regresó a su posición? – cuestioné, manteniendo el tono de respeto que siempre empleaba para ellos. _

_\- Dime algo Benjamín – solicitó con voz mecánica. _

_\- ¿Sí?_

_Giró el rostro sobre su hombro, y la luz de mi linterna le arrancó un destello al líquido que tenía regado por toda la cara. _

_\- ¿Te parezco feo?_

_\- ¿Cómo?_

_\- ¿Qué si soy feo?_

_\- Sinceramente, yo…_

_\- ¡SOY HORRIBLE, JOVEN BENJAMÍN, MIRA ESTA CARA Y DÍME LO CONTRARIO! - se giró con violencia señalando su cara húmeda con gotas resbalando e insinuando ser lágrimas._

_Me tambaleé levemente hacia atrás, incapaz de asimilarlo. _

_Lentamente retomé el control de la situación, sacudí la cabeza y me preparé para dar el mejor consejo sobre autoestima que he dado en mi vida:_

_\- Señor Freddy… - lo miré a los ojos para que me prestara toda su atención -… Escuche atentamente estas palabras… Es una máquina y a los únicos a los que tiene que parecer de buen aspecto es a los niños, así que no se tiene que preocupar de ser atractivo, porque no conseguirá una pareja sentimental nunca._

_La verdad, jamás he dado un consejo. _

_Tal vez, debería seguir ignorando los problemas ajenos y quedarme callado._

_\- ¿QUÉÉÉÉ'? – se irguió y soltó un gemido -. ¡SIEMPRE ESTARÉ SOLO! – gimoteó -. ¡SOLO Y FEO!_

_\- Y también pobre, nos estamos cayendo en la ruina…_

_\- ¡SOLO, FEO Y SIN LANAAAA!_

_Y se fue corriendo por el pasillo izquierdo._

_\- Eso no ha salido tan mal – me dije, satisfecho de mi trabajo. -¿Lana? ¿Quién le ensenó eso? ¡Ah, cierto! Ese mexicano de la última vez… _

_\- ¡Hola, Freddy! ¡Saliste! ¿Cómo te fue con la Guardia nueva? – decía Bonnie por el pasillo. _

_\- ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¡ME VOY A CORTAR LOS CABLES!_

_Con la linterna iluminé el piso en busca de más objetos rotos, cuando apareció un Bonnie con cara de póker en la puerta. _

_\- De nuevo lo hiciste. – me echó en cara. _

_\- ¿Qué?_

_\- Destrozar la autoestima de Freddy. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es sacarlo del baño? _

_\- No lo sé, de eso se encarga Chica._

_\- Carajo, Benjamín, eres el único humano entre nosotros y eres el más insensible de todos. _

_Bonnie se cruzó de brazos, a la espera de que llegara a reconocer mi culpa. Quizás. _

_Pero yo no reconocía mi culpa, porque nunca era culpable de nada. Tan simple como eso. _

_\- Creo que ni humano eres…_

_\- ¿Qué hizo la Guardia esta vez? – desvié el foco de la conversación de mí a la Nueva. _

_\- Sobrevivió, de nuevo. – dijo secamente. _

_\- Ya lo sé. – no lograría sacarme la vergüenza de haberla abrazada de esa forma cuando la vi. Con lo poco que la conocía, supondría que utilizaría ese hecho inusitado en su favor o para hacerse ideas absurdas. _

_\- Se le apareció Golddy._

_\- Ajam._

_\- Enamoró a Chica._

_\- Hmm…_

_\- Foxy le bailó._

_\- Parece, sí._

_\- Rompió tu tasa favorita, le disparó a Freddy con una pistola de agua, provocó que Chica rompiera las ventanas, me hizo insinuaciones sexuales, se burló de todos, y creo que comenzó a seguirme en Instagram – culminó revisando su teléfono. _

_¿Cómo una persona tan pequeña puede crear tanto caos? _

_¡Esperen!_

_\- ¿ROMPIÓ MI TASA?_

_\- Seeh…_

_\- Me estoy cansando de ella, en serio. ¿No se supone que las mujeres tienen que ser tranquilas y ordenadas?_

_\- Amigo, ¿a cuantas mujeres conoces? ¿A Chica y a la Guardia? Creo que debería cambiar tus ideas sobre las mujeres…_

_\- ¿Por qué todos creen que no conozco mujeres?_

_\- Porque te la pasas aquí, todo el día…_

_\- Ya entendí._

_\- … todos los días…_

_\- Ok, está bien. _

_\- … sólo hablas con nosotros…_

_\- Puedes dejarlo hasta ahí._

_\- … tu mejor relación con un humano es con el que nos cobra la luz…_

_\- No sabes cuando callarte, ¿verdad?_

_\- … que no es muy buena, porque el desgraciado nos la corta por la noche…_

_\- ¡YA ESTÁ! Hoy me voy a tomar el día, ¿sí? Te veo mañana, Bonnie. – me despedí saliendo por la puerta derecha. _

_\- Diviértete, campeón._

_Cruzando el pasillo de camino a la salida del establecimiento para cumplir con lo que había dicho, escuché cómo Chica convencía a Freddy para que saliera del baño de damas, como pasa muy a menudo. _

_\- Freddy, escúchame. Ya Benjamín no te dirá nada feo, sal de ahí. Te están esperando muchos niños que te adoran…_

_\- ¡Nop!_

_\- ¿Por qué no?_

_\- ¡No dije no, dije NOP!_

_\- ¿Y cuál es la diferencia? – Chica estaba desconcertada. _

_\- ¡QUE NOP ES MÁS COOL!_

_Y Chica se golpeó la frente contra la pared._

**ESCENARIO DE FREDDY FAZBEAR PIZZA**

_**Unos minutos más adelante cuando Freddy salió del baño de damas y dejó de mariquear**_

_\- ¡COMPA__Ñ__EROOOOOOS! – rugió una voz conocida para nuestros personajes mecanizados, pero no para nosotros. Porque, obvio, no la hemos escuchado._

_\- ¿Khe pazha, Foxy? – sonrió Bonnie. _

_\- ¿Qué tal la oscuridad y soledad, Pirata? – cuestionó Freddy._

_\- Hola, papeh… - dijo la única hembra. _

_\- Hola, mameh – apareció el Zorro Pirata en la tarima junto al trio, haciendo ruido con las partes rotas y oxidadas de su traje -. Sin querer borré la wifi y no me entra la clave._

_\- Es la de siempre, Foxy. – le contestó el Conejo ajustándose su guitarra roja -. PeneSinSal87._

_\- Ya lo intenté varias veces, bucanero. – Foxy enseñó la red, donde abajo ponía: __**Falla en la autenticación**__. _

_\- ¡No te ingresa la clave porque la cambié! – Golden Freddy apareció en medio de los cuatro, con su acostumbrado misticismo y con su mandíbula caída -. Entrada dramática… Chan, cha, CHAAAN._

_\- ¿Y por qué hiciste eso, Goldy? – intervino Chica, con una mano en el pecho._

_\- ¡Porque soy más arrecho que ustedes! – rugió, voz profunda y atemorizante -. ¿Acaso pueden hacer esto?_

_Y Golden Freddy, quien parecía ser el más serio y centrado de todos, comenzó a aparecer y a desaparecer en el mismo sitio. Asemejaba ser una bombilla defectuosa. _

_\- No, no podemos. – dijeron resignados al unísono. _

_\- ¿Y esto? _

_Su cabeza comenzó a revolotear como un globo alrededor de ellos. _

_\- No, no podemos. – repitieron._

_\- Entonces, dejen de quejarse como unos mocosos y admitan que soy genial. – Y Golden se esfumó._


	5. Señor Ventilador

**CUARTA NOCHE**

**.**

**.**

**12:00 am**

\- Y ahora… vamos a dejar mal a esas latas de atún. – con los tobillos cruzados, apoyé los pies en la mesa a un lado de la grabadora -. Si este trabajo tuviera beneficios, seguro social y cesta tickets, sería de lo mejor…

Accioné de una patada la grabadora, sin prestarle atención a las palabras del Chico Misterioso.

\- Veamos que andan haciendo mis personajes animados favoritos… - coloqué la tablet en mi regazo, mientras sorbía de mi refresco y la encendí.

_\- "Esto, es una producción de Warner Brothers para la televisión…"_

\- Ups, canal equivocado. ¡Ahora sí!

Para mi sorpresa, fue Chica quien comenzó el acecho, cuando estaba acostumbrada a que el urgido de Bonnie fuera el primero.

\- Me parece que Chica no puede aguantar la emoción de verme, pero que pata tan intensa, es peor que novia de una semana: intensa, celopata y con prematuros instintos de posesión.

Se movía muy rápido, y para cuando la tuve a un lado de la Oficina, aun no me había creído la velocidad con la que se movía.

Le cerré la puerta aunque no fuese necesario, me inquietaba esa novedad y mucho más la manera tan escalofriante en que se sacudía su redonda cabeza de pato.

\- ¿Anoche Freddy te dio muy duro, Chica? ¿Hmm? – le cuestioné sin demasiado interés.

Tras recordar que Bonnie debía estar por ahí intentando chingarme las pelotas que no tengo, lo ubiqué en la misma posición que Chica, pero en el pasillo izquierdo; presentado las mismas extrañas condiciones de la Pata Fea.

\- ¿Y qué les pasa a todos hoy? Como que Freddy se desahogó con ambos – espeté de mal humor. El miedo me hacía molestar, y si me molestaba, alguien tenía que saberlo y arrepentirse de la razón de que esté así.

Y las cámaras dejaron de funcionar.

Bajé la Tablet escuchando los pasos mecánicos de los animatrónicos acercarse a la carrera.

Cerré ambas puertas realizando un perfecto Split en el aire, y caí en el suelo de puntitas.

\- Esas clases on-line de ballet me sirvieron de algo…

\- ¡BONNIE! ¡COPIA BARATA Y CHINA DE BUGS BUNNY! ¡DEJA DE MOLESTAR! – le inquirió a los chillidos Chica, en el hueco de la ventana que había dejado ella misma ayer.

\- Déjame recordarte, mi obstinada compañera de trabajo, que venimos de la misma compañía. Así que controla tu mal humor y apártate con tus vibras negativa a otro lado. – respondió un Bonnie con dudosas inclinaciones sexuales.

\- ¡Pero, qué DIVA! – exclamé aplaudiendo.

\- Una Diva no se deja pisotear por una gallita - pose súper marica.

\- ¿Bonnie, por qué no vas a ver si Foxy sufrió otro ataque de depresión? – Chica apareció con gesto de fastidio por el hueco de la pared.

\- Pasé de camino, te manda a decir que lo visites más a menudo y que le devuelvas los controles del Wii con pila.

\- Aun no he superado su record en Mario Cars, no se los daré hasta entonces. – se negó la pata.

\- Me dio una respuesta en caso de que dijeras eso. Textualmente: Es mejor que me regreses mis controles, canalla emplumada, porque te quedaras sin puerto para abordar tu embarcación…

\- Uuuuuuuuuuuhh… - exclamé para echarle leña al fuego.

\- ¿Qué dijo qué cosa? – se exacerbó.

\- Y que no conseguirás otro que pueda soportar tu gordo trasero…

\- ¡YA ESTÁ MUERTO! – chilló y salió corriendo en busca del pobre pirata.

Me retorcí de la risa en el suelo, me senté después de un rato, limpié las lágrimas de mis ojos y abrí la puerta que abandonó Chica.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Foxy y Chica? ¿Juntos? – no lo podía creer.

\- A veces sí, a veces no – contestó entre risas de júbilo el Conejo.

\- ¿Qué pasó con que era cachapera?

\- Meeeeh, no lo sé.

\- ¿Y en serio dijo eso?

\- Claro que no, ya me tiene aburrido con sus constantes olas de ira.

\- Gracias, Bonnie.

**1:00 am**

A la lejanía se escuchaba los gemidos de dolor del Zorro Pirata y cómo Chica hacia valer su fuerza femenina. Esa hembra sabía hacerse respetar. De una forma nada correcta, pero ahí nada seguía el orden natural de las cosas, así que a comer rabanos…

… Como iba contando, me encontraba buscando entre las REDES WIFI disponibles y encontré sólo una que tenía señal fuerte.

\- ¿Los osos no comemos miel? ¿Qué clase de lunático le pondría un nombre así al Wifi? – me dije -. Y de paso, ¡con clave!

\- Sería bueno que te enfocaras en lo que deberías estar haciendo. – aconsejó la cabeza flotante del Gerente sobre mi hombro.

\- ¿Y dónde queda mi Instagram? ¿Hace mucho que no le doy Like a nada?

\- Que tonta eres…

Solté el teléfono y presioné el botón derecho al escuchar las pisadas de Chica.

\- Te lo dije… - y el Gerente flotante se fue.

\- Ya regresaste de matar a Foxy, ¿qué tal?

\- ¿Cómo? Yo no trato con piratas- rezongó indignada.

\- ¿Así? ¿Sólo cuando se quitan el sombrero, no? – me crucé de brazos.

Se aferró el pecho sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué intentas decir?

\- Intento decir lo que sabes que intento decir, Chica.

\- Con que es así, ¿no? Ni me quieres, ni dejas que me quieran – puso los brazos en jarras.

\- Si es eso lo que quieres. ¡Pues, me parece bien! Ve a que alguien más te quiera. Pero no me andes buscando cuando no recibas lo que yo te daba aquí – y le di la espalda.

Se rio y metió la cara por la ventana.

\- Ya dejemos de actuar, no dejaré de acosarte – volvió a ser la de siempre.

Suspiré y giré el taburete para quedar frente a frente.

\- Bueno, continuemos.

\- ¡BONNIE! – chilló de repente.

Salté de mi asiento, cayéndome en el proceso, para cerrar la puerta izquierda. Pero, obviamente, el botón no accionaba la puerta.

El hocico morado de Bonnie se asomaba de la penumbra del pasillo, y su mandíbula se carcajeaba silenciosamente ante mi desesperación.

\- ¡Por favor, AHORA NO! – seguía presionando el botón en un vago intento de que funcionara.

Vagamente, escuché la maldición que soltó Chica antes de salir corriendo.

\- ¡CONCÉDEME UN ÚLTIMO DESEO! ¡POR FAVOR! – imploré, uniendo las manos en rezo.

Bonnie inclinó la cabeza, indicándome que continuara.

\- ¡Consígueme un esposo y dile que lo amo!* ¡También un niño que se llame Mariano y una niña llamada Valentina Sofía que se parezcan a mí! ¡Déjales las dos monedas y la colección de botones que tengo bajo el colchón! ¡DILE A MARIANITO QUE LO AMO…!

\- ¿Puedes levantarte del suelo y callarte?

Alcé la vista y vi el rostro que armonizaba a la perfección con esa voz de fastidio permanente.

\- ¿Acaso… acaso estoy en el cielo? – vi a mi alrededor -. Vaya, esto es un corral de cerdos, ¿dónde están los ángeles machos con sólo una sábana encima tapando precariamente sus partes nobles, eh?

\- ¿Terminaste?

\- No, aun no. Permíteme.

Me levanté, sacudí el polvo de mis rodillas y cuando me encargué de enderezar mi uniforme, le dejé la mano marcada en la mejilla.

\- ¡¿Estás loca?! – se llevó la mano a la mejilla y me crucificó con la mirada desde su altura por mucho superior a la mía. ¿Mencioné que me encantan los altos?

\- ¡Loco estás tú! ¿Cómo vas a asustarme así? ¡Creí que moriría! – exclamé, alzando los brazos para mayor énfasis.

Entonces, volvió a adoptar esa expresión indiferente y pasó a mi lado para abrir la puerta que abandonó Chica.

\- Al principio, fue divertido, pero después sólo decías estupideces…

\- ¡Tú!… ¡pedazo de bestia!… musculoso y bien parecido… - ambos nos observamos, en total mutismo.

Que fácil era expresar mis pensamientos con él.

\- Encárgate de las cámaras, yo vigilaré las puertas – y eso fue lo último que dijo, por el momento.

**2:00 am**

A lo lejos, en el pasillo oeste, se veían las siluetas de Chica y Bonnie.

Sí, ¿qué hacía Chica del lado izquierdo de la pizzería?

Eso también quería saberlo yo.

Aunque podía deducirlo por los retazos esporádicos de conversación que llegaban por el pasillo.

\- ¡ESTÚPIDO CONEJO! – era una de las muchas frases que decoraban el amplio lenguaje que implementaba Chica. Eso, sumando la forma en que lo sacudía como un trapo viejo por el cuello, confirmaba que Chica estaba ovulando.

\- ¡… CÓMO QUE NO… NADIE PUDO SER… MENTIROSO…!

\- Chica no sabe que estás aquí – comenté, y como si hablara con el cup cake rosado con ojos, no recibí respuesta -. ¿Por qué usaste la cabeza de Bonnie?

Le eché una ojeada al caparazón vacío del rostro morado reclinado contra el escritorio. Era atemorizante tenerlo ahí cuando lo había visto durante todos esos días en la cámara 5.

\- Para que Chica creyera que era Bonnie quien entró y así iría a detenerlo – se dignó a hablarme.

\- Hmm – la verdad, es que ya lo sabía, sólo quería escucharlo de él -. ¡ESPERA! ¿Cómo sabías que Chica haría eso?

Dejó de arrojar la pelota de papel al aire con la que había estado jugando desde que Chica comenzó a ahorcar al conejo.

\- Uh… La verdad… Uh, no estaba seguro…

\- ¿Por qué te pones nervioso?

\- ¿Yo? No lo estoy…

\- ¿Acaso sabes que Chica quedó prendida de mis feromonas?

Y conseguí el objetivo deseado, volvió a ser el mismo. También me arrojó la pelota a la cara.

\- Ellos no tienen olfatos, menos huelen feromonas

\- Que bien, porque ¿te imaginas pasar todo el día con niños pestilentes a orina y flatulencia? Los compadezco.

\- ¡NO ME ENGAÑAS… TUS OREJAS… DESMANTELARTE…! – seguía incordiando Chica en el pasillo.

Revisé la Pirate Cove por costumbre, en toda la noche Foxy no me había complacido con una de sus presentaciones de danza erótica y me tenía inquieta. No porque quisiera que un robot me sedujera, sino que… Pues, bueno… Yo… ¿Ya comenté que Chica casi mataba a Bonnie por mí? ¿No es adorable?

Estaba tan entretenida imaginándome cómo Chica embutiría las propias orejas del conejo en su boca, que no me percaté de algo esencial.

\- ¡VERGACIÓN, DÓNDE ESTÁ FOXY!

Con la prisa que tenía de levantarme, volqué el taburete en el proceso, hice levantar al Gerente de su puesto sobre el escritorio, Chica y Bonnie detuvieron su pelea, y me arrojé de costado con brutalidad contra el botón rojo.

\- ¡CIERRA ESA PUERTA TAMBIÉN! – chillé desde el suelo, donde había terminado con el brazo adolorido.

Él se limitó a desprenderme de la tableta y echarle un ojo con expresión estoica. ¿No veía mi desesperación o acaso era un robot? ¡Oooh, esa era buena!

\- Míralo, niña, aún está ahí – me enseñó la pantalla, con la cámara ubicada en la Cueva del Pirata.

Le dediqué un poco más de mi atención inicial a la pantalla, donde se presentaba el mismo escenario que había contemplado con anterioridad. Alcé los ojos hacia él, pero no parecía que me jugara _ki-ki-ri-güi-ki_, así que volví a centrarme en la pantalla. Esta vez, con los nervios más amainados, logré ver el leve contorno oscuro de Foxy recortado contra las cortinas moradas. Sus ojos brillantes y su garfio.

\- ¡No abras las puertas!

\- Sigue ahí, por Dios…

Le propiné un manotazo cuando vi sus intenciones de presionar el botón.

\- Ya basta, es la segunda vez que me golpeas.

\- ¡LLORA, PUES, LLORA! – ponerme de pie no representaba una gran diferencia, él seguía siendo una condenada montaña.

\- Se va a acabar la energía, diablos, ¿no puedes ser racional por un momento en tu vida? – se veía molesto, su ceño fruncido y esa miradita lo decían, pero si a él no le importaba morir ¡era su problema, no el mío!

\- ¡No dejaré que ese estúpido zorro obsoleto entre en esta Oficina! ¡Si te da la gana, sal y ve con él a que te baile!

\- ¡Foxy! ¡No! ¡Es! ¡Estúpido!

Me eché hacia atrás, inconscientemente. Aquella vehemente entrega que expresaba al defender a sus preciados animatrónicos me aturdía en vez de ofenderme. Ver esa desconocida expresión de enfado en su rostro, totalmente opuesto al aburrimiento que siempre parecía orbitarle alrededor, me hizo reflexionar. Se supone, que él era el experto, ¿no? Merecía ser escuchado como integrante fundamental en ese improvisado equipo por llevar la ventaja del tiempo y conocimiento. Yo sólo era la integrante novata.

Tomé tres bocanadas de aire, antes de reaccionar.

\- ¿No correrá hacia nosotros? – cuestioné con voz calma.

Sacudió lentamente la cabeza, igualmente, recuperando el control.

Abrí la puerta, percibiendo que ni Bonnie ni Chica estaban en el pasillo continuo.

Respiré con parsimonia, antes de volver el cuerpo hacia él, pero ya había regresado a su puesto sobre el borde del escritorio, más alejado que antes de mí.

**3:00 am**

Chica estaba en la Cocina, Bonnie en el closet, Freddy escondido en los baños de las…

\- ¡¿Qué hace ese oso pervertido en el baño de las mujeres?!

El Gerente me ignoró y siguió arrojando la pelota de papel arrugado al aire.

\- No te parece raro que sólo Freddy y Chica compartan ese espacio… Esos dos tienen un roce raro ahí…

Y nada que me paraba bolas.

\- … Y mira, Freddy nos está saludando. Hola, Freddy.

Nada.

\- … ¿Te fijaste que ya me sé los nombres de todos?

Nanai.

\- … Tienes un moco en la nariz.

Ninguna reacción.

\- ¡Oh, my God! ¡Chica está en la puerta! ¡CIERRALA!

Tampoco.

\- No creo que tengas novia. Es decir, ¿así la tratas?, pobre chica…

\- Niña, mi compañía aquí no requiere que me busques conversación…

\- ¿Buscarte? ¡La estoy cavando con cuchara de plástico, hombre!

La pelota quedó suspendida en el aire una fracción de segundos, antes de que una garra amarilla surgiera de la oscuridad para atraparla al vuelo.

\- ¡TE DIJE QUE ESTABA AHÍ! ¡NUNCA ME ESCUCHAS! – proferí, retrocediendo hasta la pared más alejada.

\- Yo… que te alimento… yo que te defiendo del marico de Bonnie…

\- ¡Escuché eso! – sonó por el pasillo.

\- … Yo que me he frenado de matarte cuando he podido… ¡Y ESTÁS CON ESTE TIPO!

Chica apareció bajo el marco de la puerta, sosteniendo aun la bola de papel –que ya no tenía forma de bola- señalando echa una fiera al Gerente. Y a juzgar por su expresión, él había prescindido de ese momento.

\- Chica, no sabes lo que dices, yo…

\- ¡TÚ, NADA! ¡SABES QUE ELLA ES MÍA Y ME LA QUITAS! ¡TODOS SON UNOS MALDITOS EGOISTAS!

\- ¡CALLATE, CHICA! – me levanté.

\- Exacto, tienes que escuchar primero…

\- ¡TÚ TAMBIÉN, CALLATE! – lo apunté -. ¡Y antes de que aparezcas, es mejor que te quedes al margen de esto!

\- Al cabo, que ni quería… - escuché mascullar a Bonnie mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

\- ¡Escúchame, Chica! ¡Ya estoy hasta **aquí **de ti! – ubiqué la mano sobre mi cabeza -. ¡Me tienes los cojones, que no tengo, hartos! ¡Que si me acosas, que si me celas, que si me cocinas…! Eso está bien, ¡PERO LO DEMÁS, NO!

\- Pero…

\- ¿Acaso comprendes lo irracional de la situación? ¡No te digo que no puedas quererme, pero no puedes pretender que exista algo más sólido entre nosotras que una amistad pasajera! ¡ERES UN ROBOT QUE LE ECHAN ACEITE POR EL CULO, RAYOS!

\- Ni siquiera tengo…

\- ¡Comprendo que tienes complejos por las muchas críticas con las que te atacan! ¡Y yo he sido una de ellas! ¡Pero tienes que dejar de darles importancia! ¡Y más importante todavía: NO ASFIXIAR A LA PRIMERA PERSONA QUE INTENTA APOYARTE!

\- No quiero asfixiarte, quiero meterte en un traje para que pases la eternidad junto a mí…

\- ¿Ves? ¡ATOSIGAS! ¡Cuando encuentres a quién no necesites de esos límites para conseguir su atención, **ESE** será tu compañero ideal! No soy yo, ni el primer pendejo con el que te cruces que te diga cosas lindas al oído.

Me crucé de brazos.

\- He dicho.

Se escucharon aplausos a la lejanía.

Chica me aplaudió, el Gerente chasqueó los dedos a lo club hippie de poesía.

Golden escupió confeti.

Leonardo DiCraprio se puso en pie para aplaudirme.

Bonnie sacó un pañuelo de quién-sabe-dónde para sonarse la nariz.

Y Foxy silbó para felicitarme.

\- ¡¿FOXY?!

\- _Ajoy_, marinerita, que discurso tan conmovedor. ¡Así se motiva una tripulación! ¡Toda una capitana!

\- Anda a mamarte el garfio – con cara de póker, le cerré la puerta en la cara.

**4:00 am**

Chica se había retirado de la oficina sin protestar por el momento, algo que no me esperaba. Golden no volvió a materializarse tras felicitarme. Bonnie se acercó una sola a vez a dedicarme dos pulgares arribas a través del cristal por mi discurso y Foxy se regresó con la cola entre las patas a su Cueva.

\- Mira, me das un incremento del 5% de mi sueldo si le atino a la nariz de Freddy, ¿va? – le reté al Gerente, con mi proyectil (bola de papel) listo en una mano.

\- ¿Hmm? – fingiendo que no me escucha.

\- Que me des un aumento si le doy a Freddy en la nariz.

\- Dale. Pero, te apuesto a que tu mala puntería nos deja sin luz.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que eso pasaría, según tú? – puse los brazos en jarra.

\- Si sucede, deberás trabajar un día extra. Pero, prefiero que te ahorres la humillación y el mal rato de quedarnos a oscuras, además que se te reducirá del…

\- ¡Sí, sí, como digas! Señor yo-me-sé-todas-más-una…

Arrojé la pelota con la vista fija en mi blanco.

Bueno: correcta velocidad e impulso.

No tan bueno: se desvió.

¡Malo!: fue directo a la bombilla.

¡CATASTRÓFICO!: la bombilla se balanceó con fuerza hasta impactar del mismo techo.

**¡SUICÍDATE-MARICA!:** explotó y nos quedamos a oscuras.

\- Día extra.

\- Pe-pe-pe-pe-pe… pero – parpadeé, aun viendo el punto exacto donde había estado la luz amarillenta sobre nuestras cabezas como una mancha calcárea -… ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- ¿Sentido común?

\- ¡No! ¡Mira el lado bueno, ahora podemos ahorrar más energía sin esa luz! Pásame ese bendito ventilador que me tiene inquieta desde la primera noche…

\- No vas a destrozar el ventilador. Y, no te muevas, ¿sí? Espera a que vaya por ti…

Sacudí los brazos a mi alrededor, sin llegar a alcanzar más nada que paredes, taburetes y algo de _metal frío_.

\- No veo nada, ¡nada! ¿Dónde estás? – inquirí buscándolo a tientas.

Escuchaba sus silenciosos movimientos en la oficina.

\- Que no te muevas, niña. Vas a pisar los…

Pisé los cristales rotos de la bombilla.

\- ¡CHUCHA MADRE! – chillé, corriendo a un encuentro ciego hacia él, haciendo más ruido con los cristales.

\- ¡Déjame! ¡Quédate quieta!

Yo intentaba agarrarme a él, pero él no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Tuvimos una breve pelea de brazos y manotazos que condujeron a que me sostuviera las muñecas con una sola de las suyas.

\- ¿Puedes quedarte tranquila un segundo mientras busco la linterna?

\- ¿Hay una linterna?

Se ahorró las respuestas y comenzó la búsqueda.

Lo escuché remover objetos en el escritorio y en la misma caja que yo había revisado la noche pasada, todo sin soltarme.

\- ¿Hay necesidad de que me tengas las manos privadas?

\- ¿Hay necesidad de que te tenga que sostener las manos?

\- ¿Acaso… acaso crees que me serviría de la situación para aprovecharme de ti?

Silencio.

\- Como que te tomaste en serio las bromas, ¿nee?

Sonó un leve "click" y una luz blanca se proyectó hasta el techo. Después de acostumbrarme a la nueva claridad, pude vislumbrar la sonrisa astuta de su rostro. ¿Por qué no podía sonreír más seguido?

\- ¿Cuándo comenzaste a ayudar a los guardias en sus jornadas? ¿Es una nueva política de la empresa?

\- ¿Freddy? – me giré para ver al oso, pero gracias a la escasa luz, unas sombras mortecinas y de mal aspecto se arrojaban en lugares de su rostro que lo hacían parecer más atemorizante. Las palabras se me quedaron colgando de la lengua del susto.

\- La empresa no tiene nada que ver con esto – le espetó con neutralidad.

\- Sabes que no puedo evitarlo, así que… - sus ojos y dientes se encendieron.

\- ¡Freddy! La energía no se acabó, ¡Freddy! – el Gerente me atrajo con un brazo, pero yo me lo quité de encima para ir hacia el escritorio.

Y el ventilador voló por los aires.

\- ¡VE A CHINGAR A QUIEN LE IMPORTE TU ESTÚPIDA ENERGÍA!

\- ¡¿Estás loca?! – me reclamaron al unísono.

\- ¿Qué te dije de dañar las cosas? – dijo el Gerente.

\- ¿POR QUÉ EN LA CARA? ¡AHORA SOY MÁS FEOOOO! – dijo Freddy.

\- ¿No tienes respeto por nada ni nadie, o qué?

\- ¿Ahora cómo me presentaré en la conferencia anual de osos protagónicos así? ¡Seré la BURLA! – se quejaba el Oso.

\- ¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir repuestos para esos trajes? – seguía reclamándome, pero yo tenía mi atención puesta en el animatrónico.

\- ¡_Le chat grimpa sur la table_!

Ambos nos volteamos.

\- _Mensch, ich habe ein Huhn den Hals_ – decía Freddy.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste? – masculló el Gerente, cuadrando sus hombros en mi dirección.

\- Creo que ya está poseído – dije.

Freddy se agarró el cuello, hizo el ademan de tragar algún atoro en su garganta y dijo con cautela:

\- _La pomme_… - carraspeó - _… La ponme a… garçons rouges…_

\- ¿Eso es francés? – inquirí, recordando las pocas clases de la lengua extranjera a las que había asistido en mi infancia.

El Gerente parecía experimentar una erupción volcánica en su interior.

Tenía los dientes apretados y los ojos fijos en mí.

\- ¿No puedes ser más desastrosa? – siseeó.

\- Sí puedo – arrojé la grabadora al suelo.

\- ¡YA BASTAAA…! - y se me abalanzó encima.

**Interrumpiremos la narración por violencia tipo B, lenguaje obsceno, no hay escenas sexuales aunque quieran, estupideces, una persecución en círculos, lágrimas de Freddy y más mariqueras que no quisiera escribir.**

**Mientras tanto, pasaremos con el señor Ventilador.**

\- Yo era un ventilador feliz – decía el aparato -. Vivía una vida tranquila y pacífica. Trabajaba duro, decían algunos. Me decían que me diera un descanso que ya estaba demasiado viejo para esforzarme tanto. Pero yo no les hice caso, yo amaba lo que hacía. Y más que todo, amaba tanto a Señora Bombilla. Era tan brillante, tan amarilla, y tan llena de curvas. Ella era diferente a mí, y eso me encantaba. Ella se apagaba, y yo aprovechaba de sonreírle como sólo un ventilador puede. Pero entonces, la nación del fuego atacó… Eh, eh ¡Perdón! Este yo… Me equivoqué de historia… Entonces, llegó esa malcriada humana y mató a mi amada. Mi razón de ser, mi razón de seguir acumulando polvo en esa sucia Oficina. Ella la mató sin compasión.

Quise vengarme, quise acercarme y que su feo cabello se atorara en mis aspas. Entonces me sentiría mejor, pensaba. Sin embargo, nunca pude haber imaginado lo que ocurrió a continuación. Ella me dio mi salvación. La mano que le dio fin a mi amada, me salvó.

Esa chiquilla, me tomó y arrojó por los aires. Cuando golpeé contra Freddy dejé de funcionar y por fin era libre. Quiero agradecerle, ahora puedo descansar junto a mi amada y ser feliz por siempre.

**Y ese fue Señor Ventilador, transmitiendo desde el suelo de la Oficina, bajo los pies de todo el mundo. Yo soy Cucaracha García y los espero en otro capítulo de "Historias, Amores y Menesteres"**

* * *

**N.A**: Hola, gente hermosa. Lo dejo hasta aquí, porque en esta noche Freddy me mató... Después de que Bonnie lo hiciera, por eso metí al gerente de esa forma. Era la primera vez que lograban matarme. Y también me atacó Foxy :D No intenten encontrarle sentido a las rarezas de este cap :v yo me estaba divirtiendo.

_En memoria de Señora Bombilla y Señor Ventilador_

_Los extrañaremos siempre, sus amigos Señor Cartel y Señora Grabadora_

_El origen de los tiempos – 2015_

_*Cambio y Fuera*_


	6. Extra:Un día normal como Gerente Fazbear

**NOTA: ¡Hola! ¿Alguien me recuerda? jahaja Espero que sí, porque hace mucho no actualizo. **Pero pronto tendré otro capítulo de veras, porque este es sólo un extra, un poco más serio que quise escribir para darle un poco de "seriedad" :v valga la redundancia, a esta historia. Ya que, bueno, he estado leyendo varias cosas nuevas en la franquicia de los juegos de FNAF. No introduciré todo, obviamente, pero me gustaría jugar con la historia real n.n Espero sea de su agrado, los espero al final.

* * *

**QUINTA NOCHE**

_**No, espérense. Sigue siendo el mismo día.**_

**CUARTO DÍA**

**.**

**.**

**7:00 am**

\- … ¡Y tendrás que trabajar un día extra, TODOS LOS DÍAS EXTRAS QUE SEAN NECESARIOS PARA QUE PAGUES EL DESASTRE QUE HAS HECHO…! ¡Yo me arrepiento el día en que tomé en consideración tu curriculum! ¡Es decir! ¡Ni siquiera tienes título, bajas notas en la secundaria, ningún taller o curso culminado, no has durado nada en tus otros trabajos! ¡Deberías agradecerme por haberte aceptado y darte trabajo, otro no lo habría hecho, ni siquiera para atender la máquina de fotocopias...! - el gerente continuaba despotricando, hablando y formulando más palabras de las que habría dicho en… ¿Qué sé yo? ¿Toda su aburrida vida?

En serio que lo había hecho molestar, tal vez incluso más que la vez en que osé insultar a Foxy y a sus adorados amigos mecánicos (tal vez, sus únicos amigos). Se movía dentro de la Oficina con violencia y en ningún momento había tomado aire. Quiero decir, que desde que se contuvo de ahorcarme y mandó a Freddy al Escenario Trasero, no había parado con su regaño.

El único que había tenido valor de acercarse a un irascible y fúrico Gerente, fue Bonnie. El conejo robot me miraba con pesar medio escondido en la puerta izquierda; obviamente el Gerente no quitaría su atención de mí, así que no era consciente de la presencia de un tercero. Y tendría que agradecerle después al Conejo, porque gracias a él no me había levantado del taburete a callarlo de una buena vez.

Cuando mencionó mi curriculum, miré enojada a Bonnie. ¿Cómo era capaz de echarme en cara aquello? No tenía derecho, era privado.

En respuesta, Bonnie negó fervientemente.

Alcé un ceja para preguntar el por qué tenía que aguantarme más el regaño sin sentido.

Y Bonnie señaló incrédulo el suelo, dónde aún estaba la evidencia del destrozo de esa noche.

Ok. Tenía algo de razón.

\- Tienes razón. – expresé en voz alta para ambos, sin saber qué decía en ese momento el Gerente. Este dejó de hablar viéndose interrumpido y también de caminar alrededor de mi asiento. Se cruzó de brazos apretando el gesto molesto -. A veces me comporto de forma poco educada y un tanto imprudente, lo sé. Pero es sólo porque aunque tenga una cierta actitud, no significa que no tenga miedo... No tienes que mencionarme mis fallos durante mi vida para saber que no he hecho gran cosa con ella. – el Gerente entrecerró lo ojos, no podía saber qué quería decir con el gesto -. Haré todas las jornadas que quieres si con eso me dejas irme a mi casa a descansar para esta noche. Estoy agotada.

Se me escapó el sentimiento al finalizar. No era un agotamiento físico, sino mental y de espíritu.

Como siempre, el Gerente no manifestaba reacción alguna y era imposible saber si había atendido a mis disculpas. Me dio luz verde con un casto asentimiento sin medir palabra conmigo. Quizás había gastado la cantidad de saliva prevista para un solo día con aquella reprimenda eterna.

Me pasó por la mente el hecho de que lo poco que nos habíamos acercado hasta entonces, se había roto en algún momento y ahora nos separaba una distancia más impersonal que la de unos desconocidos. No me lamentaría por ello ahora, me di la vuelta y salí de esa Oficina. Al aparecerme donde se encontraban trabajando los empleados se hizo un silencio burlón. No reparé en ninguno de ellos y me concentré en poner toda la distancia posible entre esa maldita pizzería y yo.

**9:30 am **

_**Escenario Trasero, Pizzería Freddy Fazbear**_

A diferencia de Ruth, el guardia de seguridad diurno era normal.

Obviamente, en su llegada preguntó por el estado caótico de la Oficina, le di la tarea a los de limpieza para que le explicaran lo sucedido y que se disculparan de mi parte por las condiciones en las que tendría que trabajar hasta que se pudieran realizar las mejoras pertinentes.

El sujeto no era el único que preguntó al respecto, la mayoría del personal quiso saber cómo se presentaría el show de los animatrónicos con Freddy el Oso cantando sus rondas en diferentes idiomas. No me quedó de otra que suspender la presentación de ese día cuando el mecánico me dio la noticia de que tendría que buscar el repuesto de la pieza rota que provocó la desconfiguración de su salida de voz.

\- Si aún tuviéramos los trajes del Conejo y ese Oso, habría show. – mencionó el hombre al verme con el estrés reflejado en la cara. Ese viejo era el ingeniero fijo de la pizzería, así que se incluía en el "nosotros" que representábamos los trabajadores de Fazbear y por supuesto conocía a fondo tanto a los animatrónicos actuales como los modelos antiguos. Le puse mala cara ante la mención de esos trajes -. Por supuesto, tendrían que diseñar una presentación de un solo personaje y encontrar a la persona idónea para usarlo, pero antes las cosas eran más sencillas, ¿no lo crees?

\- Sí. – le di razón de mala gana -. Pero, los robots son más confiables que las personas.

Recordar aquello era horrible. Y no estaba del humor más estable para sobrellevar los recuerdos.

El Ingeniero no mencionó nada más al respecto y lo agradecí.

\- Será que podrás echarle un ojo a…

\- Lo haré. Pero sabes bien que no tiene remedio. No se encuentran las piezas para _ese_. – contestó antes incluso de terminar. Siempre le pedía lo mismo, y siempre obtenía los mismos resultados.

Foxy no podía ser reparado y programado para que interactuara con los niños. Hundí los hombros más desanimado todavía. El viejo se limpió las manos de aceite con un pañuelo y le dio la espalda a Freddy, que estaba puesto sobre la mesa apagado.

\- Deberían quitarlo de allí, no tardará en llegar el día en que un niño quiera ver tras las cortinas.

\- No puedo hacerlo, eso sería renunciar a salvarlo… Él… Él siempre fue mi favorito. – dije apenado.

\- Ujum. – terminó de guardar sus herramientas y cargó con la caja para salir de allí. – Recuerda encenderlos cuando terminé el turno.

Me giré a ver a mis amigos. Freddy acostado sobre la mesa como en una cama de hospital, Bonnie apoyado contra la pared al igual que Chica como si estuvieran a la espera de que Freddy se recuperara de su enfermedad.

**3:00 pm**

_**Comedor, Pizzería Freddy Fazbear.**_

\- ¿Será que no me dejarán irme sin que ocurra algo más? – mascullé con una mano en el rostro.

Con la hora tope, en el almuerzo, como siempre la pizzería se llena más de gente que a cualquier hora del día. Eran ya las 1:30 cuando el vigilante reportó una intromisión en el área de Foxy. Al parecer el gracioso quería asustar a su hermanito con el animatrónico casi en ruinas. No tendría más edad que yo, pero sin conocerlo sabía que era un idiota; cuándo los sacamos de la Cueva su defensa fue:

_\- Nos estábamos divirtiendo. _

Y para sumar a mi exasperación, el idiota proclama a todo a quien estuviera cerca:

_\- Ese bicho se movió, ¡lo juro! ¡Casi nos atacó! _

Después de controlar la situación, darle un té caliente a la madre, regalarle un peluche de Bonnie al pequeño y callar al imbécil; me encontraba despidiendo a la familia en la puerta, disculpándome por onceaba vez con la señora. No me dejó continuar y se mostró muy agradecida con la atención recibida por el personal, ya se retiraban cuando el chico se me acercó con una mirada dura.

\- Yo sé lo que vi. Se movió y se me arrojó encima. – dijo sólo para mí, ya que anteriormente intentó contarle la misma historia a su madre, pero ella no quería escuchar nada que no fuera una disculpa.

\- Tal vez quería saludarte de cerca. – lo fulminé con la mirada, aprovechando que era más alto que él para imponer mi autoridad.

\- Todo el mundo se enterará…

\- Para la próxima, sabrás lo que "fuera de servicio" significa. – _"y no tendré que regresarte con tu mami"_ me fuera gustado contestarle, pero así era Ruth, no yo.

No contestó y siguió a su madre y hermanito por el camino de entrada.

Regresé adentro, con el cansancio encima más pesado que antes, buscando un lugar donde recostarme para recuperar fuerzas. Ya me había desacostumbrado a las vigilias nocturnas. Y hacer mi trabajo y el de la guarda me superaban. De alguna forma me quedé dormido, y nadie se tomó la molestia en despertarme. Las horas pasaron hasta los pasos ruidosos de alguien perturbaron la calma de la pizzería.

* * *

**N.A 2**: ¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Les gustó? Intenté hacerlo sencillo, pero concreto. Déjenme sus comentarios y claro está, muchas gracias a todos quienes marcaron favoritos a esta loca historia; sin esos lectores fantasma :v los que lindos comentarios en serio que no tendría ganas de seguir inventando loqueras xD Para el siguiente cap me iré de la olla porque no recuerdo cómo fue mi experiencia con la quinta noche :v sólo sé que perdí varias veces ajajaj

_¿Quién más shippea GerentexGuardia?_

_*Cambio y Fuera* _


End file.
